


Give it to me

by myosotis_7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BTS World, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Dom/sub, Durmstrang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fictional, Ilvermorny, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Muggles, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Triwizard Tournament, Violence, Wizards, au writing, bangtan - Freeform, bts alterate universe, bts fictional, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myosotis_7/pseuds/myosotis_7
Summary: Set in an alternate version of the Wizarding World, Y/N is an ex-triwizard champion, now Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Durmstrang. She must accompany her students the next tournament hosted in Mahoutokoro. Luckily, she won't be alone: her friend and colleague, Kim Seokjin, knows the Academy well, as well as its current leaders.Through this, Y/N will encounter new people, meet familiar faces, old lovers, and rekindle friendships.Y/N will also face her old nemesis, and their relationship will develop and take interesting turns as their bodies are inevitably attracted to one another.Something, however, lurks in the shadows. What secrets are hiding aroung Mahoutokoro and it's professors?What is Seokjin so desperate to keep hidden, from his past?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> TW : light Dom/Sub relationship, edging, non verbal sexual conscent, sexual content, coarse language, alcohol, smoke and drug usage, death and violence, explicit content
> 
> This story is INSPIRED by the members of BTS and the Harry Potter world of witchcraft, but the events are fictional and the caracter dynamics are invented for the purpose of storytelling.
> 
> The wizarding world is set sometime in the present, adapted by my own knoledge of it as well as new elements (from my imagination) which I found fitting for the story. The events are non-canon to the orginal story. 
> 
> These do not reflect my own beliefs of the member's relationships among themselves. So please don't start bothering me with your "Shipping" theories, thank you.
> 
> The chapter's names and fic title are a reference to Agust D's and BTS songs.

As you did every morning since you could remember, you woke up to the sun rising.

After laying in bed awake for a couple of minutes, you gave up on trying to remember which figures had haunted your dreams. You finally stood up and grabbed your wand, resting on your bedside table, wisked it, and coffe started to fill the empty mug you'd left there from the day before. You held it in your hands, gathering its heat, gazing at the landscape outside your window.

It was a usual morning at Durmstrang.

A thick mist was hovering over the pine trees, of which only the tips were visible. Gigantic ice stalagmites were already dribbling down the stone mountain side in which the castle was built. The darkened lake, located on the eastern side of the woods, was not completely frozen; judging by the ice webs covering your window, its onyx waters would be as well, soon.

Although it was only September 1st, winter never really left that land. This was due to the protective magic enchantements hiding the valley and the castle grounds from Muggles. The magical mist that protected the Academy also enclosed it into perennial winter. In the summer months, the temperatures barely reached 15 degrees Celsius - in the middle of January, the nights would go as far as below 25.   
You hastily got dressed, checking the temperature again, before deciding to finally head down to the Great Hall to get something other than caffeine in your bloodstream.

\---

You weren't from Durmstrang, but you had ajusted to the atmosphere. It suited you.   
It's not that you were fond of the cold and humidity... but the weather made it that much more satisfying to curl up, against a warm fire, and read a book, get ahead on work and your research.

You had only been there for five years, and in that time, you made sure to explore every corner of the castle, every tree of the forest - even the bottom of the lake.   
Sometimes, at night, you would hike through the woods and observe magical creatures going about their lives. 

You were naturally curious and enjoyed mastering knowledge.

You took pride in your work, and you were more competitive then most... which struck you both as an advantage and a disadvantage. 

In fact, your muggle born parents had always made sure to support every interest of yours, so you became knowledgeable in many things. When you were summoned to the magical school of your area, thus revealing your magical nature, you found a wide variety of other things to study and learn from.   
Your parents still felt like outsiders to the Wizarding world, ignoring much of its history. But it was easier that way: to them, you were just a school teacher - in a Magical Academy, yes - but a teacher nonetheless. They didn't need to worry about your actual field of interest: the Dark Arts were too complex; too dangerous, wild... best to keep their lives out of it. 

Some of your worlwide wizard friends would jockingly say that, had you been educated at Hogwarts, you'd have been a Ravenclaw. But you were a proud Beauxbatons graduate. And a good one for that matter: you had represented your school at the last Triwizard tournament and came in second - and that was enough to secure you a lot of openings in the wizarding community... though, to your un-healthily competitive mind, coming second was the most shameful event of your academic years.

That's how you ended up at Durmstrang. Following the events of the Second Wizarding War, the academy was completely restructured and was now a welcoming institution who was intent on erasing its shameful, dark past. 

After graduating from Beauxbatons, acing all your exams, you studied to become a curse breaker: you enjoyed solving puzzles and learning new things, it seemed like the natural path to follow. Curse Breaking was thrilling, but it took most of your free time, and in those years, you felt like you needed to rekindle your connection to the muggle world and its perks... which included partying, travelling, going off-grid for weeks. 

You had a fair share of knowledge of the Dark Arts - an occupational hazard, in your field - and after years of travel and making wizard and muggle friends around the world, you decided to go steady.

Two positions were available at Durmstrang : Defense against the Dark Arts (which had replaced, since 1999, Dark Arts) and Potions.

You got the first.

The director was wise, and put a lot of trust in you. He recognized your potential, best unleashed when you weren't being monitored and controlled. Your students adored you, you were a hands on teacher: they could come with you on the field, they were not learning everything from books and manuals. 

The other professors were cold and never quite warmed up to you: after all, you were foreign to the land and originally from another school - but most of all, you were "too young" to be in that teaching position - considering the rest of them were close to retirement. Although Durmstrang was renewing its image and had replaced most of its professoral body, expertise was often tied with age. It's not that your didn't respect them... but you had a hard time settling in playing nice with colleagues that didn't even try to get to know you.

Only one exception: Kim Seokjin. Potions professor.

He came in right at the same time as you. He was also foreign, young and from another school.   
He descended from a powerful pureblood wizarding family line, or at least, that's what you'd heard - but that never got to his head. He never used his lineage to his advantage.   
He was down to earth, made his own way through life. He was kind and, although you would never admit it to his face, he was actually really funny too. 

He had great expertise in potions: he developed a technique of making gastronomic potions through food and drinks. The concept was all the rage and extremely hip in the Wizarding Community. The Academy's director had to have him on his team: his teachings were new, adapted to the new Wizarding Era. 

Your favourite skill of his: he made his own magical liquor too - some pretty good magical Fire wiskey.

In those five years working together, the two of you had naturally become good friends: he was interested in your work, always asked about your thoughts, and shared his booze. On cold winter nights, you would both sit by the fire in the Great Salon Hall and sip his weird but tasty alcoholic potions and share stories and laughs. 

\---

The students were not in yet, they would only start arriving in the evening, so the room felt quite empty with only the professors there. The large Great Meal Hall was grey and barren, only a few colleagues were walking around, books and partchments in hand, probably preparing their lessons for the day. 

You grabbed a fruit and some toast, sat by Seokjin who was loudly eating a cinnamon roll.

"You have a pretty mouth, but dear lord, it makes so much noise!" you rolled your eyes as you sat across from your friend.

"I do have a pretty mouth, thank you. I'm ignoring the rest." he mumbled in between bites, his eyes glued to the Gazette he was reading.

"Do you want a coffe?"   
He nodded and smiled.

"Please. Can you also bring me another bun?" He pouted. "...pretty please?"  
You shrugged, but still went over the buffet and came back with his precious bun.

"I wish I could eat like you do and not gain a single pound." you sighed as you watched him dig in the sugar-coated doe. 

"I have an exceptional metabolism." he smiled, swallowed loudly, and continued: "We have a meeting with the director in 30 minutes. About the tournament." he said while sipping his coffe.

"The triwizard tournament? It's already been ten years since the last one?" you quickly counted in your head. "...oh shit, time flies."

The triwizard tournament had changed : it was now every ten years, after a long hyatus since 1994, the tournament was opened to other wizarding schools and security was tighter then ever - Aurors patrolled and followed the contestants through their mission, ensuring their security from afar. The event was too popular to be completely erased from history; besides: it was essential to keep good relationships among the wizarding communitites around the world. 

Seokjin interrupted your train of thoughts:

"The World Wide Council is sending a message announcing the schools involved this year. That's why we have a meeting with all the staff." he paused, finished his coffe and loudly setting down his cup on the wooden table. "Man, I remember watching you compete!" he exclamated.

"Yeah, lost to your bloody school though..." you grinned through your teeth. That was your worse memory.

"We had a great champion, I remember all the students were cheering him on...I came to watch the last trial even though I had already graduated!" He spoke so fondly of that moment. "Did you know he was my pupil?" he continued.

"What, like, the apple of your eye?" you laughed.

"No, no, I mean my pupil, in school" he saw the confusion in your eyes and continued: "In Mahoutokoro, during your last year as a student, you basically tutor a couple students younger than you - they become your pupils, it's a way to promote cohesion in the school and teach graduating students how to be patient and all. It's an old tradition."

"Ah, alright, so you're saying he was good because of you?" you teased.

"No, he was already great. I'm just saying he is my friend, I was very proud of him. Sucked to be you, though." he laughed mischievously as he left the hall. The face of the contestant that had beaten you popped into your mind, but you pushed it away immediately. 

But you couldn't help but reminiscing on your time as a Beauxbatons champion as you made your way to the directors office.

It had been ten years, but loosing the tournament was an itch you couldn't quite scratch and get rid of.  
It had gotten to your pride, and even though coming in second was still an achievement, you didn't like loosing. You hated it, in fact. Thinking about how everyone knew about it and brought it up as they met you drove you insane. 

The thought of that other guy winning made you even more furious. It's not that he didn't deserve it. Seokjin was right, he was good. Excellent, actually. 

The other champion forfaited after the first task, falling off his broom caused him worse injuries than broken bones. So the second task was basically a one on one, and it was intellectual : your strong suit. It's not that he wasn't good, it's just that you were better. And your made sure he knew that. You boasted so much, and you were so sure you were going to take that trophy and the money home. Your silly 18 year old self had never lost anything to anyone, why would it be different that time?

He was, afterall, also just an 18 year old boy, a goddamn lollipop in his mouth, cocky and confident. Nothing to be scared of. Nothing you hadn't seen. 

But, you underestimated him. He crushed you in the duel that was the final task.   
He casted dozens of spells, in a row, you didn't even have time to think of what to cast against him, he caught you by surprise. He was exceptional at dueling. Your muggleborn self compared his style of casting almost as if he was singing, no, rapping. He bounced and spoke fast, obliterating your chance at winning.

His face popped into your mind again, goddam lollipop in his mouth. 'I wonder what he did with all that money.' you tought, but shrugged his features away again.

'Enough'.

  
\---

Everyone else was there, seated around the table, where drinks and snacks were gathered. Seokjin eyed you and pointed at a seat near him.

Unsurprisingly, he was already eating some of the food and had a full cup of what appeared to be butterbeer in his hand. You quielty sat down, rolled your eyes at him as he smiled, and waited for the announcement.

A few minutes later, a bright blue ball of smoke and lightning appeared at the centre of the table. The WWC message.

A voice started whispering in the room, echoing between the professors.

"Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang have been chosen. Mahoutokoro will be hosting the tournament. Students over the age of 17 are invited to participate, in how ever many numbers your institution deems fit. Only one will be chosen as a champion representing their school. Two professors will accompany them into this journey. Only one will win."

The orb dissapeared and the professors immediately started discussing vividely on who should be chosen to accompany the students. It would be an honour for anyone chosen, but they each had arguments on why it should be them and not the others. 

"SILENCE..." the director spoke.

The room went quiet.

"I don't think I am being irrational when I say, there are only two eligible candidates for this task." He paused and continued "Y/N is the professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. It seems logical that she would accompany the champion to councel him. The Championship requires to face beasts, wilderness. Her skills would be essential." 

Some professors started mumbling, but he continued speaking over them :  
"In addition...As an ex-champion of this same tournament, Y/N can offer valuable insight and moral support to the student. No other here can compare, can they?"

The professors started loudly discussing again, protesting over this decision. Of course, they wouldn't want you to go. They already despised you having the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher... and you were foreign to their land. How could you represent their school? 

"Furthermore." he interrupted their rucass. "Furthermore, professor Kim Seokjin should accompany the students as well." You looked at Seokjin as he almost choked himself while sipping on his drink and started loudly coffing and covering his mouth. The other professors were shocked.

"As a graduate of Mahoutokoro, his insight on the institution and its grounds is most precious. My proposition is final, unless you two disagree and have better suggestions." the director looked at both of you. It didn't feel like you had much of a choice. And his arguments were fair, valid, as much as you didn't really want to be tied up in the next Triwizarding tournament... it's not like you could refuse now, especially after your school being chosen. 

Another professor shouted "Is it smart to send a Mahoutokoro graduate? Wouldn't he boycott our champion?"

Seokjin laughed loudly and exclamated :"I have a life outside the school I studied in, you know?"

"I just don't believe he would be fit to..." the professor tried to continue, but he was interrupted by Seokjin who stood up and objected:

"I have a potion to cure jealousy, if you want. Come to my office after hours, we'll get that cured." You grinned under your breath. Seokjin always knew how to clapback.

He then turned over to the director, bowed respectfully and responded firmly : "I accept, and would be honored." He looked at you, as if he was waiting for you to react. You stood up as well.

"I will take on this task, but let me choose the students who will participate in the draw. Some of them are not ready to undertake such a voyage, even less so to be contestants. I already have a few candidates in mind, their maturity and skills could represent our institution honorably." you proclamed.

"Of course, you know their abilities best." the director answered, smiling underneath his half-moon spectacles.

"Thank you sir, we will do our best." you and Seokjin said in unison.

\---

The students arrived that evening, as expected.   
Most of them had heard the news on their way there, and there was a constant buzzing in the hall, chatter on who would be picked to go and why. 

An announcement was made during the evening meal. 

You called out the students which you had chosen.   
There were only ten, but they were promising wizards. They had the guts and emotional maturity to face such a challenge. You knew they would benefit the most from the experience.

They were advised to keep their belongings packed, as they were leaving for Mahoutokoro that same night. No time to loose.

\---

You had gathered all things that seemed useful : books, manuals, maps, herbs, amulets and personal belongings. It wasn't hard to pack - as you often left in impromptu research trips during the summer, most of your stuff was already packed anyways. What you lacked was appropriate clothes for anything cerimonial - which you knew there would be a lot of. But you could figure that shit out on the way. 

Seokjin met you at the entrance hall of the academy, the students were ready and awaiting the journey. You could feel their excitement and thrill in the air. 

"Ready?" you asked them, winking. 

"Yes, professor!" they shouted in cohesion.

You all made your way to the ship that would take you to destination.

\---

The moon was beautiful and shining over the water as the ship sank into the darkness of the Dark lake.  
Seokjin met you in the halls of the cabins after the students diligently went to their chambers.

"Why can't we use a portkey or apparate there?" he asked, resting his back on the hall opposite to your chamber's door. 

"Traditions, I guess. Just take in the experience!" you nudged his elbow with yours.

"Ah, I can't sleep. I'm too excited to see my old school grounds again. Did you know my friend is the director?"

"Oh, you are friends with old folks now?" you smiled "Wait, that doesn't surprise me, with your sense of humor..." you teased.

"No! Well, yes, sometimes..." he paused and smiled. "He's actually younger than me! In the East, he is known as the Prodigy."

That appelation ringed a bell. You had read something about him in the Wizard Gazette or something.  
W

ith a name like that, he probably had an impressive resume. 

"Wait, what? Younger? How?" You were surprised someone so young could become director.

"Well, he is an actual prodigy. He mastered non verbal casting before his third year. He already knew how to apparate since before he even started school. He invented new spells, all before the age of twenty. And all that while being muggle born." He paused as he saw the annoyed look you gave him after that last statement.

Of course, you were muggle born too. What did that have to do with anything ?

"You know what I mean." he quickly added. "I'm just saying he was doing all that before even knowing about the wizarding world. It's incredible. He even met THE Harry Potter, you know who that is, right?"

"Uhm yes I know who that is. I don't live under a rock, Seokjin. So how did he get the job?"

"Well, he was our ancient director's apprentice. And our school doesn't just appoint another when one retires."

"So what, inheritance?" you wondered.

"No, not at all! Any candidate can partake in a series of tests and magical abilities demonstrations and the best one gets the job. He just aced them all. And he didn't even try that hard. Frikken Kim Namjoon was also studying in a muggle school, something to do with art. He loves muggles."

Seokjin spoke of his friend with such exitement, he must really have been an impressive wizard and all around person.

"Who doesn't, they are fun!" you giggled as you remembered your youthful experiences in the muggle world. "They are fun at parties... Well, most of them, anyways."

He laughed as he tapped his leg loudly with his palm.

"You HATE parties! You never come to mine..."

"That is because you only invite uninteresting people..."

"ANYWAYS..." he continued "He's a good friend of mine. He's totally your type too."

He pulled a little red glass vial from his jacket pocket. Popped it open and took a sip.

"I don't have a type..." you grinned - "and If I did, you wouldn't know what it is..."

"Clearly, not handsome AND funny!" he interrupted you and took another sip - "or else you would be all over me!"

"I am all over you, Seokjinnie!" you grabbed his arm and you both started laughing like idiots. That was the essence of your friendship: tease, obnoxious jokes, and a hint of un-explored sexual tention.  
He handed you the small bottle and you took a sip. The heat of the wiskey dribbled down your throat and what felt like a ball of fire started bouncing in your stomach - you could have sworn, to the rythm of Staying Alive by the Beegees.

"Fuck, that is strong..." you started coughing loudly, damn it. Yout should really have been used to these by now.

"You only like strong, Y/N." He patted the top of your head gently, grabbed his flask from your hands, and headed back to his cabin:

"See you in the morning! Sleep tight, don't make weird noises..." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"You're the one that snores!" you shouted back, but he was long gone already. 

'I should get some sleep' you thought as you headed to your own chambers.

You took off your coat, got undressed, and passed out on top of the bed.

As usual, you opened your eyes as the sun rose.


	2. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Dom/Sub relationship, mild violence, and coarse language.
> 
> THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY  
> THE CARACTERS REPRESENTED TO NOT REFLECT REALITY  
> THEIR AGES ARE NOT THEIR REAL AGES - THEY ARE ALL OLDER THAN AT PRESENT
> 
> This story is INSPIRED by the members of BTS and the Harry Potter world of witchcraft, but the events are fictional and the caracter dynamics are invented for the purpose of storytelling.
> 
> These do not reflect my own beliefs of the member's relationships among themselves. So please don't start bothering me with your "Shipping" theories, thank you.
> 
> The chapter's names are a reference to Agust D's songs.
> 
> The title is also one of his songs.

The ship emerged from the ocean at dawn. 

You layed in bed, there was still time before your arrival. You quietly listened to the sound of the waves caressing the wooden walls of the ship.   
You hadn't gotten any sleep. 

All your thoughts were filled with memories of your own experience as a triwizard champion.   
You knew you had to pull it together, in order to assist the potential Durmstrang candidate.   
Still, it was hard. 

Loosing the tournament wasn't a huge deal. You knew that. You knew.  
But, somewhere in the un-healthy pressure you placed upon yourself, that was a failure.   
Your only failure.   
And everyone was aware of that loss. 

Each time you met someone and they recognized you, you were the acclaimed triwizard champion.  
But all you heard, each time, was 'you're the one that lost'.  
A failure.

Someone knocked and pulled you out of your negative spiraling.

"Y/N, you up?" you heard Seokjin's voice from behind the door.

"I am awake, not up."

"Get decent, and come have some food."

"All you do is talk about food."

He laughed. "Just get ready. And I mean ready ready. We are representing the school. The students are wearing their uniforms."

You got up, closed your robe around your nude body and opened the door, your shoulder showing - enough to tease Seokjin. His face immediately turned red and he pulled your robe over your bare shoulders, closing it tighter around you by pulling on the strings and knotting them over again.

"I said get decent." he rolled his eyes, playfully.

"What are you wearing? Fancy pijamas?" you whispered as you grabbed a corner of his checkered shirt.

He grabbed his blue and white pijama top and stretched it to show you the design.

"They are fancy! And expensive. But no I am going full tux, you know, classy gentlement style."

"I didn't bring anything too nice. I guess I can come up with something..."

You closed the door and heard his footsteps leave down the corridor.

After washing up, you found a red pantsuit and paired it with a white sheer dress-shirt. The v neck was deep, but you could afford to show a little skin. Your long, leather coat would cover you up anyways.

A little make up, enough to cover your fatigued skin and bright up your tint; then you fixed your wand in place, along your hips, and you were ready to go.

Seokjin was waiting on the ship deck. The students were on the edge, talking and exited about their adventure.

He did go all out: he was wearing a dark suit and combed his dark hair back, his forehead exposed, showcasing his dark eyes and thick brows. He was handsome, and to be fair, he didn't even have to try that hard. He already looked that good a couple minutes prior, as he was standing in his pijamas down the hall.

You stood by him and looked at the landscape unveiling in front of your eyes.

From the forest covered island ahead, a series of oriental style towers emerged from the hills. They looked like temples, each slightly different than the other.  
Each tower was connected through small bridges, and their colors varied with the lighting, imitating the surrounding landscape.

"It looks beautiful." the sight left your breathless.

"It does. I haven't seen it in so long." he smiled as his hair was brushed back by the wind rising as the ship approached the island.

"Didn't you say you were friends with the director? How come you don't come more often?" you wondered aloud.

"Yes, we're friends...but we don't meet at shool. We see each other in the city, or elsewhere. I haven't been on the grounds for years." his tone seemed longing. 

"The camouflage is smart, you can barely see the towers. Can muggles see them?" you switched the conversation, sensing something bothered him in your previous question. 

"No, the island is completely invisible to muggles. The camouflage is to hide it from wizards as well."

"Really?" you responded in surprise.

He nodded before explaining himself.

"Not all wizards are good. Just like anyone. The towers change place every year, it's a spell Nam-joon invented. Unless you are within, there is no way of knowing where to enter. Only the director can get in and out alone. That's why someone should always be on the School grounds. The closer you get, the less you'll see them. Look." he pointed ahead.

You turned around. The towers dissapeared, it just looked like a forest on a deserted island. There was no way of telling it was inhabited by hundreds of students each year.

"Intriguing. So how do we get in?" you asked.

"There will surely be a greeting party, or at least a guide...they will walk us through the forest. There!"  
He shouted as he pointed his finger on the beach. As he predicted, a figure was standing there and waved in your general direction.

The ship docked on a wooden shipyard, which appeared magically, sprouting from the sand, as your guide waved his wand in the air; your students, Seokjin and yourself walked along the plank that guided you out of the port.  
As you got closer to the figure, you observed it and started to make out his features.

He wasn't very tall, his body was slim and it seemed tense. He had long-ish dark hair around his face, covering an undercut; he was wearing a long clear coat and a couple of silver earrings were dangling from under his hair. He had chains around his neck, as well as around his waist. He smirked and licked his lips.

Your jaw dropped.   
That smirk. 

That fucking smirk.   
You turned and looked at Seokjin.

"What?" He replied to your cold stare and looked at the figure again - "Is that..." He squinted his eyes and his face lit up with a smile. He stood up and started waving :"YOONGI! Yoongi!"

Fuck. It was him.   
It was Min fucking Yoongi, the champion. 

The one who took your price. The one who beat you. Goddamit. 

What was he even doing there? Was he a professor?   
You glanced at him again: at least he didn't have a stupid lollipop in his damn mouth of his. 

You did not let your emotions transpire through your facial expressions. You stayed calm and put, but you were boiling from the inside. 

Seokjin got out the boat and reached out to his friend, who patted him on the back as they embraced in a long hug.

"Good to see you, Jin-hyung. I knew you were coming so I wanted to be here to welcome you." He looked behind Seokjin's shoulders, directly at you and smirked, again.

"Y/N. It's been a while." He extended his hand towards you. You grabbed it and gave him your fiercest handshake, your eyes straight within his: you weren't going to back away and avoid his gaze. You felt as if you needed to establish dominance, in some ways. What a foolish thought. 

"Are you the grounds keeper?" You asked.

"I'm a professor, actually. Defense against the dark arts. So are you, as I heard." He said through a wry smile.

You gave a little nod.

He walked passed you, welcomed your students and showed your group the path through the woods. Seokjin walked beside him, to catch up.  
You closed the line and followed the whole party.

"When did you become a teacher? It's been so long..." Seokjin's voice echoed; you could hear their conversation, snippets of it at least - "...last I heard, you were concurring to be a dueller..."

"Namjoon asked for me to be here. He wanted my expertise in his school...and now I'm here to win." Yoongi looked over his shoulder, smirking at you again.

"Why do you have to be so competitive?" Seokjin laughed.

"You know me. I want to be the top, the best." Yoongi looked back again, this time, he glanced at you.  
He placed his hand on Seokjin's shoulder and grabbed it titely.

"I'm glad to see you again. There's a feast tonight." he babbled. 

"Don't try to sway me with food, I'm loyal to Dumstrang for this competition..." Seokjin rebuffed, as they both laughed.

\---

The school was unique.  
You were in awe in front of the architecture.

From the ground, the towers were so tall, you could't see the top. The woodcarved bridges were everywhere, connecting little floating islands withing the school grounds. It seemed like each tower was it's own small castle, and each bridge connected various floors. Some of the towers were connected to the land by larger wooden bridges. Huge hand carved Toriis marked the entrance to each space.  
In between towers, the Academy was riddled with small gardens, fountains and courtyards. 

The forest surrounding the area was varied : in some places, it was almost tropical - while in others, it was similar to Durmstrang's pine forest.

Students were gathered at the entrance of the largest of the towers, the most central one. It was black and red, a beautiful architectural feat. You wondered if it was man-made or magic, but in truth, it was probably a bit of both.

The plot of land on which it was placed was surrounded by dark waters: as you crossed the bridge, you noticed that red fish were swimming and emerging to the surface from time to time.

"Those are Japanese Glow Fish." Seokjin told you as he noticed they peaked your interest.

"Are they regular fish or magical fish?" you asked.

"Magical. You'll see their beauty best at night." He said as he walked to the front of the group again.

The entrance was decorated with glowing red lanterns and flower petals. Incent was burning and the smell was inhebriating.

Mahoutokoro students were standing in a semi circle and bowed deeply as your group arrived. They were wearing beautifully colored uniforms, and the professors were standing right by the immense wooden doors of the tower.

"Director Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin bowed and greeted his friend. The director opened his arms and they tightly held one another as they discussed, inaudibly.

'Man, he really is my type' you thought as you caught a better glimse of the man.   
He was taller than Seokjin and he was wearing a white silk shirt with an opened dark and golden mantle. You could tell he was well built, broad shoulders, huge arms. His hair was short and combed back. He smiled and you noticed he had dimples.   
His eyes met yours and you bowed, instinctively. His dragon eyes were warm and sensual, but something about them felt intimidating.

"Y/N, it is an honor to meet you. We are glad you are accompanying the Durmstrang students." he grabbed your hand with both of his and held them tightly as he bowed his head. You bowed yours in turn.

"And welcome to you, students! May your journey with us be fruitful, may it lead to long-lasting friendship." the director exclamated as he shook each student's hands, one by one, with encouraging words to each.

"Is the Ilvermory group here?" Seokjin asked.

"They will be arriving soon... Ah! In fact, here they are!" he pointed behind Seokjin's shoulder, and from afar, another small group of people was arriving, accompanied by another Mahoutokoro professor. 

Everyone turned around to welcome the group, each bowing respectfully to one another.

"Is that... Hoseok?" Seokjin mumbled to Namjoon, who smiled and let out a little laugh.   
'Hoseok?' you turned around to look for the man. You knew someone of that name. Could it be...?

"Yes, it is." He answered and opened his arms to welcome the Ilvermory party. Hoseok ran towards him, laughing, and hugged both Seokjin and Namjoon. His smile was unmistakable, as bright as a star - it could have it's own planets orbiting around. 

He was wearing colorful clothes, stylish as always. Then he looked at you, raised his brows as his eyes widened, obviously recognizing you as well, and screamed your name before throwing himself at you.

You couldn't believe it. You did know him! It was Jung Hoseok, Hobi - and old friend! 

"Hobi!" you exchanged a warm hug: " I didn't know you were coming? I didn't even know you were a professor?" you were baffled.

"Well, it's fairly new! I'm a quiddich and glider board professor, started this year! They chose me to come, since I went to school here..." He introduced you to his colleague, she was the defense against the Dark Arts professor. She was well dressed and had beautiful golden eyes. 

"You are always trying new stuff..." you smiled.

"You know each other?" Seokjin asked, visibly confused. Hoseok smiled and laughed.

"Yes! We met during one of my trips to South America, when I was learning dance from the Muggles... She was there too, for.. what reason again?" he asked you, grasping your shoulder.

"I was there for the Carnival of Rio... With a bunch of other friends." you whispered so that your students couldn't hear.

"I'll explain at dinner!" Hobi answered joyfully. You and Hoseok had met at said Carnival, years back - stayed in touch here and there, but you hadn't seen him in a while. He was a renowed athlete: quiddich teams worldwide fought one another to offer him the best contract, they all wanted him. He was the best seeker of his generation. Won five Quiddich Cups. In the muggle world, he was a nobody. But as soon as he stepped in the magical community... people went crazy, just to have an autograph or a picture. 

He hadn't changed: beautiful face, a jawline that cut like a razor, and a fashion sense that made everyone in the room look underdressed.

Both Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang students were whispering, exitedly pointing at Hoseok as he waved back and bowed politely to his younger fans.

"I'm assuming you know each other from school?" you asked Namjoon.

"Yes, Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi and I ...we all frequented this establishment together. Quite the fun group." He smiled and his dimples appeared again. 

'Geez, that is hot' you thought, again.

\---

After welcoming everyone, the groups entered the tower to reach the Great Hall.

The interior of the castle was as beautiful as its exterior. Red lights illuminated the halls, the athmosphere felt quite unique and intriguing.

The Great Hall was the largest room in the tower and it was central to it. A huge gap in the ceiling presumably extended to the top of the tower, from which the sunlight cascaded and illuminated the interior. When you looked closer, you noticed, all around the light well, hallways and balconies going all the way up the tower. 'beautiful' you thought, still amazed by the beauty of that Academy.

\---

After catching up with Hobi, a copius meal and the announcement of the rules of the tournament, the Triwizard cup was showcased in the centre of the room. The students from all faculties were in awe in front of its presence. The hall was frizziling with exitement, of course: for most people in the room, it was their first time seeing the magical object.

You stared at it, reminiscing on how you lost it. You noticed a face smirking from behind it. It was, of course, Yoongi, who was also looking at it - except he was probably really proud of himself for having actually owned it. Bugger.

You looked away as your eyes met.

Your students were shown their dorms in one of the towers in the western part of the island.

The professors stayed in the southern tower.

Seokjin showed you around the main classrooms, told you a bunch of stories about his times there.

"Why do we have to stay on the grounds? Can't we sleep in the ship?" you asked him as he showed you the way to your residency during the tournament.

"We are guests, they are hosting. If they give us chambers, we take them, respect their hospitality. Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me." you lied.

The thought of walking into Yoongi in the hallways drove you insane.

You couldn't believe that guy was there, again, at yet another tournament. It wasn't you competing. But it felt personal. It was personal. 

You had to beat him this time. Well, at least, your student had to beat his.  
Either way, it was a one on one.

The aurors started arriving that night, the champions would be selected in the morning. You'd better get some sleep to be on peak condition the next day.

After the evening meal, you made your way back by yourself to the tower where the professor dorms were. Seokjin and Hoseok stayed behind to catch up with their friends - which you didn't mind at all.  
Of course they'd want to spend time together, after being spread around the world for so long.

You wanted to be alone in your thoughts anyways. Besides, you had the rest of the Tournament to see them, individually. No need to partake in their moment.

Red glowing lights caught your attention as you crossed the bridge.

'The glowfish!' you remembered Seokjin said they were best at night. You peeked over the edge and gazed upon the spectacle. The fish were glowing red in the dark waters, like little red constellations moving through the sky. You lost track of time, as your eyes kept following the red glowing lights drawing intricate patterns underwater.

"What a sight, uh?" a familiar voice interrupted your blissful moment. It wasn't Seokjin's, nor Hobi's. It wasn't Yoongi's either.

As the figure advanced towards you, you began to recognize him.

Tall, extremely fit. Brown curls covering his face, half-moon eyes, round nose... a scar under his eye. Brown leather jacket, ripped jeans, piercings. This man exhaled sexy. Your guts recognized him, almost instinctively, before your brain even recognized his figure.

"Jungkook?" you said as the man approached you. "What the fuck are you doing here?" you smiled and ran towards him and hugged him. His strong arms held you tight as he swirled you around, lifting you from the ground, his face buried in your neck.  
Why was everyone you knew gathering here?

"In the flesh." he mumbled, pulling his face back so he could look at you.

Jungkook was an old aquaintance. Friend. Well, more like a lover. 

You'd met him years back, he was fun and you got along well. You'd always meet him in the most random situations, catch up, fuck, and then both of you would go your own way.

He was fun, simple, easy to talk to. He never pushed for more. There was a mutual respect of each other's private lives, sharing only a minimum ammount about yourselves. But there was also an undenyable sexual tension everytime you saw each other - which explained why your body was already throbbing at the mere sight of him.

He was just such a good and easy fuck.

"What are you doing here?" you asked again. You both sat on the ledge of the wooden bridge and looked at the glow fish together.

"I'm working!" he laughed, as if it was obvious.

"Don't tell me you are a professor..." 

"Heck no. I'm one of the aurors in charge of security. I'm dispatched here until the end of the year." he smiled, poking your cheek. 

"Ah! I forgot you were an auror. Sorry."

"Well, we never really talk much, do we?" he ruffled your hair with his tattoed hand.

"Did you know I'd be here?"

"No, I arrived late today. The director gave me a list of the people here, I saw your name and came looking for you to say hi." he paused and smiled again - "So, hi." he said as leaned towards you and gave you a peck on the cheek, then resting his head on your shoulder.

"Hi. Lovely to see you..." you answered with a smile. "But I should really get some shut-eye, though...can we catch up later?"

"Is that a not-too-direct way to ask me over to your chambers?" he responded with a smug face. You gave him a little push, both of you bursting out in a laughter. 

"If I wanna fuck, I'm not gonna be shy about it." you teased. 

"I know, I'm just teasing. I like your annoyed face." he chuckled as he got closer to you and grabbed your waist. "Besides, I have a few more tattoos since last time that I wanted to show you... don't you want to see them?"

"When was the last time?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember where!" he exclamated.

"I think it was Madrid. No, Casablanca. Maybe."

"All muggle hotels look the same, Madrid or not. So do their bathrooms. Clubs. Malls. Supermarkets. Pet stores. Palaces..." he pulled you closer, you looked around to see if anyone was able to see you - but it was too dark, and your features were barely visible with the glow fish lights going back and forth around you. 

"Are you gonna list off all the places we've done it it?" you interrupted him with a soft peck on the lips. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have him over for the night. You'd be in a great mood in the morning.

"It's the third room in the second floor... southern tower. Don't get it wrong." You whispered as he let go of you.

He smiled.

"I'm finishing up my patrol for the night, I'll be there. Be naked." He dissaparated in front of you.

You hastily found your way to the tower. Only Aurors and the director were given permission to apparate and dissaparate from the school grounds.

You knew what was in store for the rest of the night, so you excitedly hurried up to be in your room before he got there, giddy by the mere thought of the exctasy that awaited your body.

\---

As you climbed the stairs that lead up to your dorm, you reminisced on your first encounter.

Jungkook and you had met five to six years prior. He was an auror in training, 20 years old at the time.  
It was a bit of a funny story, actually.

You had been travelling across Europe - not to study, not for work, just for pleasure. You wanted to catch up on all the muggle trends, take in that part of your being that was left out as you studied in a magical school. So you were travelling, across bars, pubs, dance clubs. It was fun. 

Hella fun.   
Your life-long best friend had accompanied you in your shameless european pub and club your, but both of you didn't make it obvious that you weren't a muggle. Especially your best friend: coming from a magical family, he wanted to experience life as a muggle, see what was so different and interesting about them.

That was the whole point: to live a pseudo muggle life for a bit. So your wand was on you but well concealed at all times, you avoided magical places and spots, only focused on the muggle bars.

It was New Year's even and you were in a club in London.  
Alcohol, friends, music. It was quite a wild night.

A man caught your attention across the dancefloor, his magnetic eyes observed your body, moving lushiously to the rhythm of music, bouncing and grinding against the strangers around you.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, but it was so hot in there that it was drentched in alcohol and sweat, you could see his muscles and pierced nipples underneath. He had dangling earrings and colored hair.   
He threw his drink across the room, walked towards you and grabbed your hips; his throbbing body pressed against yours, dancing and rubbing on each other, pressed amongst strangers, he teased you mercilessly by slithering his fingers underneath the thin layers of your clothes. 

You don't even remember how, but suddently you were both in a nasty bathroom stall, he'd slammed you against the graffitied walls. Your legs were instantly wrapped around his face as his tongue was ravaging your core. He stood up, wiping your slick from his lips as he held your neck against the stall.

"You taste like heaven, sweeter than sweet..." he whispered in your ears as your hands had already pulled him out of his jeans - "Fuck..." he moaned as you yanked his erection within you.

Your body was in such a blissful state that you forgot where you were and who you were with...

Suddently, your body was flung onto a large bed with red satin sheets, your bodies bounced on a soft matress - in what seemed like a hotel room.

You interrupted the man, grasping his face, realizing what had just happened.

"Did you just apparate us?" you asked as he continued to fuck you, as if nothing had happened. Clearly, he was no muggle - to your surprise.

"Yeah... there is more room here, to move you around..." he moaned as his lips kept caressing your neck, nibbling on it.

"How did you know I was a witch? And how did you do this withouth flintching us.." you asked as he turned you around and put you on your belly, pulling your hips to his and penetrating you again.

"I saw your wand in your inner thigh, as I was eating you out." he responded, throwing both your wands across the room, along with your ripped dress and his clothes - "Next time, you should hide it better..." he kissed and nibbled on the back of your neck, again, pulling your hair softly - "...and I'm just that good at apparating...." his thrusts got rougher, your body felt blessed as your orgasms kept arriving, one after the other.

Sex with a muggle or sex with a wizard wasn't so different.

But with him...it was something new... he'd apparate you both around the bedroom, on top of buildings, in other bedrooms ... jumping from place to place all the while being deep within you. 

He was wild. He was strong. He was a good fuck.

"So what's your name?" You asked later that night, as your bodies had just landed in another room, somewhere, along with your belongings.

"Jungkook. You?"

"Y/N. Nice to meet you."

And that's how all your encounters would be from then on. Random.  
A little chat, crazy sex, sleep, and aurevoir.

\---

You finally got to the foot of your dorm room, but didn't have time to open your door.

He was there before you.   
He opened it from within and dragged you in, pulling you by the belt, which he had undone by the time he had thrown you onto the bed.

He pounced on you, kissed you passionately, undressed you in seconds and placed himself beneath you, hoisting your body above his and placing your core against his throbbing erection.

You traced along the drawing of his tattoos, extending from his arm to his chest.

"They do look good." You said as you started to grind him, teasing his excitement a little longer, before whispering - "Don't moan too much, we have neighbours." You mumbled in his ears as he lodged himself inside you.

He left a couple of hours later, you barely heard him leave. What a blissful night. 

You opened your eyes to meet the sunrise.


	3. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Dom/Sub relationship, mild violence, and coarse language.
> 
> THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY  
> THE CARACTERS REPRESENTED TO NOT REFLECT REALITY  
> THEIR AGES ARE NOT THEIR REAL AGES - THEY ARE ALL OLDER THAN AT PRESENT
> 
> This story is INSPIRED by the members of BTS and the Harry Potter world of witchcraft, but the events are fictional and the caracter dynamics are invented for the purpose of storytelling.
> 
> These do not reflect my own beliefs of the member's relationships among themselves. So please don't start bothering me with your "Shipping" theories, thank you.
> 
> The chapter's names are a reference to Agust D's songs.
> 
> The title is also one of his songs.

"How was your night?" Seokjin asked as he was having breakfast beside you in the dining hall.

"What?" you asked in confusion. 'Did he hear me and Jungkook?' you wondered, crunching on your cereal.

"Did you sleep well? I know sometimes it takes time to adjust to new places." he continued.

"Oh, no, yeah. I slept long and well." You lied, in part. You slept well, yes... but long? No.

Jungkook left in the early hours before the sunrise, you barely had a couple hours of sleep.  
He just wasn't the type to fuck once and sleep on it. With him, it was round upon round. 

You weren't tired though. Spending the night with him was energizing, actually.

"More people are arriving today. Reporters and stuff." Seokjin continued, interrupting your daydreaming of Jungkook's body.

"Why?" you asked.

"To write about the champions, obviously. The selection ceremony will be held at twelve." Seokjin scrutinized you - "Didn't you do this before? Get your head in the game. I'll see you later." He stod up and left with a rice cake in his hand.

You did need to get your shit together.

You were unfocused ever since you got there. 

Ever since you knew you had to face Yoongi again, even if it was indirectly. 

It was odd: one one hand, he made you furious and made you want to crush him - on the other, he intimidated you.  
It was something about the way he looked at you now, the same way he had looked at you after winning. You couldn't let him get to you. 

You felt a shiver down your spine, and instinctively gazed to your right. There he was. At another table, sipping what looked like a cold americano.

You looked away immediately. He was staring at you. 'Why does he keep doing that?' it was irritating.

You left the hall and walked around the school grounds to freshen up your mind.

A tall figure standing on one of the bridges caught your attention. It was the director. He turned around and signed for you to come over, so you obliged.

"How was your first night here?" he politely wondered.

This time, he was wearing a grey suit and glasses. He looked damn good.

You smiled.

"Good. I saw the glowing fish last night. Beautiful sight."

"Isn't it?" he replied with a warm voice.

"I'm honored to be here." you added - "This school has a high reputation, the students that come out of here are great wizards."

"I was wondering if you would come, considering..."

You looked at him, a little confused by his statement.

He continued :  
"I was also there, ten years ago. I watched the last task, you both were impressive... exceptional."

"It appears I wasn't that exceptional. I did loose to him."  
Was everyone going to bring that up? Even him? Why did they all have to remind you of that moment...

"Alast, you did. But that doesn't make you any less of a witch. I greatly admired your fighting spirit." he paused - "And I admire you for coming all this way. It takes something to face this tournament again, even if you are not a champion and partaking in it." his words should have been comforting, but they weren't. All they did was to bring up painfully obvious facts. 

"I just want to be there for my student, whichever gets picked. I am glad Seokjin came here, too. He said he missed this place." you responded.

"I am glad he is here too. I hadn't seen him in a while, lately, I haven't had time for friends. Last time I saw him was ... A while back! I can't even remember." He grinned and removed his glasses. He pulled a small hanckerchief from his pocket and started cleaning the lenses.

"There's a spell for that..." you teased, pointing at his gesture.

"I know. But I like doing some things the normal way. I hear you're fond of the muggle world too." his dimples appeared.

"I am, and it is a part of me. As it is of you, I heard." 

"Indeed." he placed his glasses on his nose again, pushing them in place with his index.

You both stood in silence and watched the leaves change color as they were blown by the wind above your heads.

\---

Everyone was gathering in the main courtyard for the ceremony.

The Goblet of Fire was placed on a pedistal in the centre of the gardens.

To avoid tampering incidents - like had happened in 1994 - one professor per academy would write the names of the candidates and throw them into the Goblet for selection.  
Each name would be announced prior to being thrown in the flames, in order to avoid surprises, and the Goblet would make its choice in the minutes that followed.

The candidates were quietly standing in ranks.  
The other students were gathered around the courtyard. The professors were standing in between them.

You noticed Yoongi was writing up names on parchement, and so was Hoseok. You had already finished yours.  
Aurors patrolled around the area.

You spotted Jungkook standing on top of a bridge. He spotted you too and winked.  
Made you smile.  
Next to him was another Auror, presumably his partner.

He was slim and you could swear his hair kept changing colour.  
'Metamorphagus' you thought.  
His eyes were deep and a little frightening, but intriguing.  
His facial features were pleasant. He seemed fixated on something, someone.

You followed his gaze to find the source of his curiosity.

A man with dark sunglasses, earrings, chains and a rocker jacket advanced in the crowd.  
Everyone around him was watching him and seemed intrigued by his presence, he stood out from the rest.  
As he approached, a big smile covered your face.

It was an old friend. Your best one, in fact.  
He noticed you and smiled back, with his plump light pink lips, which had playfully pecked your cheeks countless times as you were growing up.  
He didn't come closer, he just winked - you could talk after the ceremony.

"You may bring forth the names." Namjoon announced, as his voice echoed throught the school.

You advanced torwards the Goblet, Yoongi to your left and Hoseok to the right. All three of you read the names aloud, one after the other, dropping them into the flames.

Everyone went back to their designated seats.

The Goblet's flame went from red to blue, flames started flying around the edge, spitting out three parchments.

You grabbed one as it flew by you.

Unraveled it.

The others did the same, and you all brought them to the Director.

"From Ilvermorny, Amber Lightheart."

A pixie cut haired girl stood up and was acclamated by her friends. Hoseok high fived her and seemed satisfied with the Goblet's pick.

"From Durmstrang, Misha Silva."

Great choice, couldn't have picked it better yourself. Misha was promising and constantly improving herself. Determined, fast. She had the potential to be the winner.

Her friends patted her on the back and you and Seokjin both gave her a look of approval.

"From Mahoutokoro, Choi Yeonjun."

You looked for the champion. He was standing right beside Yoongi, who grabbed his shoulder tightly.  
Was he good? Was he a threat?  
You knew one thing for sure: this time, you wouldn't underestimate your enemy.

Jungkook and his partner gathered around the Goblet, covered it, and dissaparated.

The students started cheering on their own champions, a general euphoria gained the crowd.

"Misha is good, she can handle it." Seokjin said to you in between the shouts and laughter in the room.

"I know. I wouldn't have brought her otherwise." You headed over to your student to congratulate her yourself:  
"Congratulations, Misha. Now listen. They are going to interview you, to get a feel of what kind of person you are. The event is mediatised, remember. Be yourself. Don't worry about the interviewer. He's actually nice."

"Do you know him, professor?" her voice was firm; good - she wasn't too stressed.

"He's a friend. He's gentle and very kind. Don't worry about him, but don't stare into his eyes too long, okay?"

She nodded and joined the other champions.

"You know him?" Seokjin finally asked, gazing upon your old friend.

"Yeah, he went to school with me."

Seokjin seemed surprised by your answer:  
"I thought he would have gone to school here.. he looks like he belongs here, you know?"

He wasn't wrong. Your friend was of Korean origins, but his family resided in France due to his parents magical professions. So, he was recruited into Beauxbatons - which suited him just as well.

"He is. But he was a student at Beauxbatons." you smiled.

"He is really handsome.. something about him..." Seokjin seemed mezmerised.

"Don't look him in the eye. That's why he wears sunglasses. He doesn't want to charm people accidentally."

"What?" he responded, confused.

"He's part veela. On his mother's side. But he doesn't tell a lot of people." It wasn't confidential, but it wasn't also something to tell everyone... however, you knew you could trust Seokjin with that information.

"I'd never seen a veela before. Interesting. Let's go inside our student's dorm, to prepare them for the next steps, shall we?" his response was simple and to the point.

"I'll join you in a bit. I want to say hi." Seokjin agreed you should greet your friend.  
So, you walked torwards the interviewer and waited for him to finish up and take the pictures he needed for his piece.

"Well Well Well, Park Jimin. Fancy meeting you here." you smugged.

"Well, Y/N, I knew you were here so I asked to be the journalist for this event. The Gazette can't say no to me. I'm too cute." He laughed and you hugged each other. 

"How have you been?" you asked as you both headed down the gardens. It hadn't been that long, you'd met him earlier that summer during one of your vacations home, but it always felt like an eternity every time. 

Jimin and you had been friends since your time at Beauxbatons. He was very shy and other students had a hard time to adjust to him, and most avoided him for fear of being charmed. But he never used his power, he always got what he wanted through kindness and compassion - eventually, people began to recognize that. 

You had grown very fond of him, had a crush on him when you were younger - which you admitedly grew out of - and he was by all means, your best friend. You'd kept touch after school and regularly met and spent time together.

"Are you alright being here?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" you sighed. He knew you too well. 

"Because of Yoongi... I saw him here. I know you haven't really let go of the past." He whispered, looking over your shoulder to your nemesis. Jimin knew how much that moment had ruin your expectations of yourself, though he was always the first to remind you of how over-the-top they were.

"I get a chance to kick his ass, I'm good." You smiled at him, lying.

"Who is that guy staring at you?" he whispered under his breath.

Jungkook was hanging around, further back. He dissaparated pretty quickly, re-apparating a little further.

"Wait, is that that Jungkook dude? The fuck from New Years in London?"

You smiled and nodded in agreement - "And all the other times..."

"Wow, he followed you here?" Jimin looked over at Jungkook again, smiling and waving at him.

"No, he's an auror, he works here for the tournament. And he's not that into me, we're just sex friends." you mumbled under your breath, making sure only Jimin could hear you.

"I hope he's not the jealous type." he smiled through his teeth, pointing out how Jungkook seemed curious of your present conversation with him.

"Not at all!" you paused, looking around - "He's probably just curious because he's never seen you!"

"Is that another friend of yours?" He said as he slowly removed his sunglasses.

You looked over and saw the auror that was accompanying Jungkook earlier.  
He was looking straight at the both of you from the crowd of students on the bridge above you.

"No, I don't know him. I don't know every hot guy in the area... but good eye, Jimin." you teased as the man vanished from your sight.

"My eagle eyes never miss a target." Jimin sighed jockingly. You both laughed.

"Are you staying long?" you finally wondered.

He would come here and there during the tournament, but as he said, there was "no way in hell" he would sleep in one of these wooden towers, he liked his own bed and privacy too much.

You parted ways and you headed towards your students dormitory.

It was time to get your head in the game.

\---

YOONGI's POV

Yoongi had a lot on his mind.

Ever since the announcement of Mahoutokoro participating in the tournament, he had been extatic. Even more so when he knew Durmstrang was set to participate.

He knew you were a professor there.  
He knew you would be asked to participate, just as he was.  
His mind reminisced on your features - you hadn't changed since he last saw you. Cold, determined eyes. Cute face, a body that was exactly his type: it needed to be put back in its place. 

Standing on one of the rooftop balconies, he gazed upon the waters of the sea around the island. From there, he had a view on the school grounds below, he could see the lanterns and the glow fish shining in the evening light. 

He took out a pack of sigarettes from his black coat pocket. 'What a shitty habit' he thought. 

Truthfully, he wasn't that addicted. He just liked to smoke one, from time to time, to think.  
He lit it with the tip of his wand.

The redness of the ashes on the tip of the sigarette was the only element that could reveal his position in the darkness around.  
A voice interrupted his puff.

"Those are bad for you..."  
He turned around and a young man was standing near him.

"Fuck, I didn't hear you. I'm getting old." he smiled, his sigarette tipping in between his lips.

The man laughed and grabbed it from his mouth, took a puff and gave it back.  
The light of the burning tip revealed his small facial scar.

"Why aren't you at the dinner feast?" the man wondered.

"I just spent four hours with Yeonjun. I just wanted a little break from everyone." Yoongi sighed.

"Shall I leave?" the man asked.

"No, I'm glad you are here. How are you?" Yoongi turned around and looked at what he'd always seen as a boy - but was in fact a full grown man, taller than him even.

"I'm doing great. Love being back here." the man's voice seemed joyfull. 

"Jungkook, you're so tall." Yoongi smirked, noticing how the man's features had changed a bit.

Jungkook smiled and jockingly measured himself against Yoongi: "It has been a while! I've grown since I was your pupil." 

"I guess you have. I'm glad we'll get to catch up." Yoongi passed his sigarette over to Jungkook again, they both shared it until it was extinguished. 

"Let's go eat."

They left the rooftop and made their way to the dining hall.

\---

Yoongi didn't fill his plate. His hunger wasn't for food.  
Jungkook sat by him and had four massive plates filled with food. 'You never change at heart, do you?' Yoongi though, looking at him fondly.

As he was sipping a shot of Shoju, he searched for you in the crowd.  
You weren't facing him, but he recognized your shoulders and neck, he had taken the time to memorize your features - he could pin-point you in a crowd if he had to.

You were intriguing to him.

He knew you weren't fond of him, but he hadn't forgotten you.

Ever since the tournament, he could not forget the fire in your eyes from when when you lost. 

He knew he had crushed you, and he didn't feel bad... you kind of deserved it, having boasted so much. He liked having punished you.

His mind started to wander of, thinking of other ways he could punish you.  
Or... Maybe he was the one who wanted to be punished.  
Who knows.  
You were suscitating thoughts that he couldn't quite explain, but he enjoyed it. 

He found you impertinent, proud - but when he won the tournament, he saw the raw, broken soul you were, truly.  
He'd wanted you ever since.  
He liked that body of yours, he'd always felt the need to touch it, tease it, please it... And he always got what he wanted.

You turned around and smiled.  
'What?' he thought, but you looked away in confusion.  
'Why would you smile at me?' Yoongi pondered.

"She's so cute." Jungkooks voice brought him back to reality.

"Who?" Yoongi asked, perplexed.

"Y/N" he said and gave you a little wave, to which Yoongi watched you smile and turn back around. 'Ah, so you weren't looking at me!' he thought.

"I guess she's alright." he said continuing his drink, faking disinterest. 

"And she's wild in bed too." Jungkook stated in between rameyon bites.

Yoongi glanced at him, barely holding his drink in his mouth - he almost spat out at Jungkook's fierce statement.

"You know her? That well?" he coughed.

"Yeah, I've known her for years, we're friends. We bang it out from time to time." Jungkook continued filling his mouth with food.

"Interesting. I thought you knew here from my time at the Tournament" the thought of you and Jungkook didn't bother him much. It's not like he didn't have his fair share of sexual adventures.

He just didn't think you'd be banging Jungkook, he didn't seem like your type, like he could put you in your place. 'What was your type?' he wondered. Didn't matter. His body would know what yours needed.

Jungkook's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open : "Oh shit, that is her! I never made the connection!" 

Yoongi laughed : " You really are amazing, Jung-kookie".

\---

Y/N POV

Seokjin was eating, as usual, loudly next to you.

You'd been eating quite a lot, in case Jungkook was going to make an appearance again, you needed energy to keep up with his energetic body and position switches.  
Hoseok was in front of you, talking to Seokjin, explaining how wild you were on that Carnival were you had met. 

You caught the conversation half-way:"Hey, I wasn't the one dancing on top of one of the carriages..." you interruped Hobi and jockingly pouted.

"Well I wasn't the one flashing my boobs at the mob, was I ?" he winked at you, Seokjin started coughing and choking on his food, as he was laughing to hard after Hoseok's revelation of your past.

"What else did she do?" Seokjin asked, curious to know more of this side of you that was partially unknown to him.

You zooned out of the coversation, looking around the room, and met deep eyes.  
Yoongi's.  
You immediately looked away and caught Jungkook's eyes instead and smiled at him.  
He waved, you giggled and turned back.

"Do you know him?" Seokjin asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend." you stated.

"Really! I remember him from school, he was a bit younger than me, but I remember him passing through the hallways."

"Do you know each and every person that has been here?" you asked ironically.

"I make it my business to do so. Besides, he was Yoongi's pupil, so I have talked to him a couple of times."

You didn't answer. Jungkook friends with Yoongi? Ugh.  
That's why they were eating by one another.

It's not that you were mad, just annoyed. Were all your friends also Yoongi's? Seokjin, Hoseok... even Jungkook.

Jungkook was your own kinky treasure, why did he have to be friends with such an asshole..?  
But Jungkook, Seokjin and Hobi all had such a good heart. 

'Is Yoongi that bad?' Were you just projecting your experience of him onto the person he is now?  
Fuck, it didn't matter.

Besides, you were there to crush him.  
Not to get to know him.  
You didn't have to be friends with all of your friends former classmates.

\---

You headed back to your chambers late after dinner, passing by the glow fish river.

You needed a minute of air and sat down and put your feet in the water.

"That water is sacred" - a voice made you jump out of surpris, but in your heart, you ad already recognized it.

A dim red light lit up, presumably of a sigarette, revealing the face of the speaker.

Goddamn Yoongi.

"It's not. I read up about it today." you put your shoes back on and closed your coat.

"I'm just joking." He approached you as he took a puff from his sigarette.

'Ten years ago it was lollipops, does he always need to have something in his damned mouth?'  
He came closer to you and offered to share it. 

"No thanks." you said as you walked passed him - "I don't take that shit anymore." He grabbed your arm as you shrugged past him; forcefully stopping you.

"Why can't we just talk?" he mumbled.

"I'm pretty beat. And I have nothing to say to you, really..." you yanked your arm out of his hand.  
His jaw clenched.

"Meeting Jungkook?" His voice echoed around the lake. You stopped walking away.

How the fuck did he know. 

He continued: "He's a little drunk, actually, we had quite a bit to drink after dinner, we had a lot to catch up on."

"How unprofessional." you commented.

"His partner Taehyung is taking over his shift. No big deal." He walked closer to you, again, but you ignored him, which made him furious - "Why are you so rude to me? Do you still have a grudge?" he shouted as he deepened his voice - "It was ten years ago. Water under the bridge. Get over it, you're a big girl now..."

"Do you think you're that important? For me to hold a grudge for ten years?" that was a fucking lie - "I just don't like you, so why even bother?" you rolled your eyes.

You did have a fucking grudge.  
A big fucking ten-year long grudge.

But ...  
you also had another feeling, another you couldn't quite explain.  
You started feeling sick to your stomach.

"It's funny, because I think we'd get along. We've always been a good match. Skills wise." He advanced and cornered you against a tree.

As he got closer to you, your eyes wandered around his features.

He was, unquestionably, attractive. But fuck, that wasn't the point.

You remember thinking exactly that, as he pinned you down, ten years prior, and cast the last spell that made you loose the tournament. That thought had left your brain as soon as the realisation of your failure hit you.

And you were thinking that now, as he had you pinned against a tree, in the middle of the night, with the lights of the fish shimerring in the air and his goddam sigarette in your face.  
He crushed it in between his fingers and put in his pocket.

What was happening to you?

Your insides were boiling, trembling even.  
Had this been anyone but him, you'd already be wrapped around them, furiously making out.  
That's what your body wanted. You felt it, intensely, now.  
But it was him. So, fuck no.  
But really... did you have the heart to resist him? 

He looked down at your lips. Your face was tense and angered.  
He nibbled softly on his bottom lip, which left you breathless, for a second.

"Be kinder to me, next time. We should be friends. We'd have... so much fun." he whispered in your ear and walked away.

A couple minutes after he was gone, you crumbled and sat on the ground. What the fuck just happened?

Why did you let him come this close to you.

You could have jinxed him, you surely knew how to do that.  
You definately got rid of darker creatures than him.

Clearly, you wanted him close. 

Your body surely reacted to him.

To be completely honest, had he made a move on you... Rejecting him would have been hard.

He left you with a weird yearning, mixed with annoyance, hate and frustration.

\---

You finally made your way back to your room, undressed and layed in bed, wide awake, strangely exhited by your close encounter with Yoongi.  
He was driving you fucking mad.  
You hated his guts.  
Yet, in that moment of proximity... you could have easily been swayed.  
He was everything you hated, yet... Your hand almost naturally slipped to your crotch, gently rubbing against your nub as Yoongi's scent invaded your thoughs.

Someone knocked on your door, startling you.

You opened, no questions asked.

Jungkook grabbed your jaw with his tattoed hand and leaned in to kiss you. 

You undressed him as he kept kissing you, you could taste shoju and tabacco on his tongue.  
Yoongi was right, he was drunk.

You tossed him on the bed; he pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt as you climbed ontop of him, already excited and restless.  
He flipped you over on your back, grasping your thights and pulling them around his neck - "You're already... so wet..." he teased your nub with his tongue, tasting your palpitating core as you clenched your fingers around his hair. 

He fucked you raw and passed out, sound asleep, a while later.

You lied next to him, still awake. 

Pissed off actually.  
Not at him, but at yourself.

When that door knocked, you were a little dissapointed that it was Jungkook.

You had hoped to see Yoongi.

Fuck.


	4. Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Dom/Sub relationship, mild violence, and coarse language.
> 
> THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY  
> THE CARACTERS REPRESENTED TO NOT REFLECT REALITY  
> THEIR AGES ARE NOT THEIR REAL AGES - THEY ARE ALL OLDER THAN AT PRESENT
> 
> This story is INSPIRED by the members of BTS and the Harry Potter world of witchcraft, but the events are fictional and the caracter dynamics are invented for the purpose of storytelling.
> 
> These do not reflect my own beliefs of the member's relationships among themselves. So please don't start bothering me with your "Shipping" theories, thank you.

For the first time since you'd known each other, Jungkook stayed with you until the morning.

He looked at peace as he was sleeping next to you, curls around his face, his litte nose twitching from time to time, his hands moving in his sleep to scratch it.

"You need to wake up, Jungkook." you whispered in his ear, placing a peck on his warm rosy cheeks.

He tried to speak but only mumbled, he wrapped his tattoed arms around you and held you closer.

"You really need to wake up. I think your partner is going to get mad." you sighed, trying to convince him to at least open his eyes.

"He's fine. We're cool." He yawned and scratched his head.

He finally sat on the side of the bed, holding his head in his palms.

"I am so hungover, that shit was strong. It wasn't shoju."

"Ah, was it Seokjin's bottle?" you knew that one well; it gave mad headaches in the morning.

Jungkook looked at you with a little pout and nodded.

"Here, have some water." You used your wand to summon water in a cup and handed it over to him.

Maybe that's why Yoongi got close to you.   
He drank some too, maybe he was drunk as well... 

'stop thinking about him' you scolded yourself mentally.

His eyes hadn't left your thoughts since last night.

\---

The first couple of weeks went by pretty fast.

Ilvermorny and Durmstrang students were permitted to assist to the Mahoutokoro courses, and the champions had special meetings with their own professors to prepare for the first task.

You only had gotten one clue about the first task, at it was that it involved a beast from the East.

So you and Seokjin both helped Misha to read through parchments, books and tried to get tips from other professors in order to figure out what exactly you were facing. But there were so many possible choices, it was hard to pin-point exactly what creature the students would face.

Hoseok and Yoongi were doing the same, each monitoring their champion's studying and magical practise.

You hadn't confronted Yoongi since that night.

In truth, you had done everything to avoid him.   
And it wasn't easy, since Hoseok and Seokjin were always spending time with him and Namjoon, you had to find excuses to avoid meeting them - but you knew you couldn't do so forever. 

Anytime you passed by him in the hallways, you'd avoid his eyes and keep going your own way.

During meals, you purposely sat somewhere you wouldn't face him and accidentally meet his gaze.

Jungkook, however, kept meeting you anytime he wasn't on night duty.   
It was the first time you both were in the same place for so long, it was different than your usual encounters, but you didn't mind having him around. 

It's not like he was bothering you during the day, and he didn't come to you every night. 

You'd told him you didn't want anyone else to know - Yoongi knowing was already bothersome enough. Jungkook agreed and tried to be less obvious about your friendship.

Some nights, you just couldn't sleep - so instead, you wandered around the school grounds, admiring the night sky and the beautiful architecture in the dim lighting of the moon and glowfish.

At times, you got to chat with Jungkook's partner, Taehyung : he was also an ex- Mahoutokoro graduate and studied mythical beasts in the past, before becoming an auror. 

He actually also trained with Charlie Weasley, Dragon expert, quite known in that field - Taehyung was very kind, had a deep soothing voice. He wasn't very talkative, you always were the one asking a lot of questions, and he always went straigh to the point in your conversations, which you didn't mind. You didn't like people asking too much about your past anyways, especially strangers.

\---

One morning, a couple of days before the first task, Seokjin barged into your room.

"WHAT THE HECK!" you screamed, startled, checking around your room for Jungkook's body, but that night, Jungkook hadn't been over. 

"I have a tip!" he sat on your bed, legs crossed - "I got a tip. I know what Misha will face." he proclamed excitedly. You pushed him off your bed, pointing at the door.

"Let me get dressed and meet me outside - shoo!" You kicked him out, teasing: "Don't you know about knocking??"

"Since when are you so prude!" he smiled as he agreed to wait for you outside.

A couple minutes later, you were both walking in the park near your dorm tower.

"So about the tip... tell me." you whispered.

"It's a Kappa demon." he said in a low voice.

"Oh fuck. That's a hard one."

A Kappa demon was a Japanese water spirit, and a dangerous one for that matter. They could be tamed, but it was hard - they were usually easily angered and attacked and ate the organs of muggles and wizards alike. It wasn't impossible to tame, but you had no idea how, and didn't recall reading anything about it.

"What's the best way to tame a Kappa demon?" You wondered aloud, searching through your memory.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen anything about that in any of the books..." Seokjin sighed.

"We can ask Taehyung, he's got a history with magical beings." He did, after all, study mythical beasts. He should know more than you, and you were running out of time.   
And since you had taken the time to actually talk to him in the last couple of weeks, he might just be inclined to help out, enough to lead you in the right direction.

"The auror? He can't help us - that's cheating." Seokjin stopped you from walking ahead and grabbed your shoulders - "We can't cheat."

"You think people win tournaments withouth cheating? It's always been a game of who has the best connections, get the advantage and not getting caught by the judges. Do you think I improvised during all the tasks I was faced with? ... as of right now, we have a lead." 

Then, as you thought about it some more, you exclaimed:"Besides, how did you get the tip on the Kappa demon? Isn't that cheating, by your own standards?" you scoffed.

Seokjin paused and scratched his head.

"I... well, I read that there aren't any Kappa demons in the wilderness in these areas. So that means it would have to be one kept in captivity, brought here for the tournament" he paused - "I was in Seoul with Yoongi, and well it's not cheating if it's with another professor... he's as involved as we are..."

"You what?" you interrupted him - "You were with him? So he knows too?"

"Yes, he's the one that brought me along. He has connections in the country, with many wizards in many fields.. He had a meeting with a friend who works in the creature control department, who knew about some demons beeing transported within the next few days withing the forest grounds...classified information, so he figured it was most likely for the tournament..."

"Why did he share that information with you? Isn't that suspicious, shouldn't he have gone alone?"  
It made no sense for him to share that kind of intel, he was loosing the advantage.

"He needed backup, we had to pay the guy..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you scold me for wanting to suposedly cheat, yet you are bribing a public's official for some information?" you were pissed that he'd judge you, but he was being such a hypocrite.

"We didn't pay money! He just wanted some of my Shoju.." he mumbled as he looked at his feet, kicking the little specks of gravel away from his feet.

"Even better, wow." you scolded him, now - "Bribing with magical alcohol, what's next? A blowjob?" you knew you were exagerrating, but you were furious he'd collaborate with Yoongi, and accuse you of wanting to cheat.

"Hey, don't yell at me like I'm one of our students!" he raised his voice at you, snapping his fingers, as if to catch your attention - "It's not cheating if it involves another professor who is in the same situation as us. The auror isn't a part of this - he's here for surveillance. He's an outsider and we would be disqualified if the jury found out an auror helped us. There's no rules against tutoring professors and their contestants collaborating to find clues. I checked."

You rolled your eyes, crossed your arms and started walking away from Seokjin.

"Besides..." he kept following your pace, catching up to you - "Yoongi also told Hoseok, he wants all the champions to have a fighting chance. He knows how dangerous those demons are. He's doing it for the kids."

"What if he's lying?" You yelled in his face, your emotions were getting the best of you - "What if he had met the guy before, settled on a story to misslead us, so that he'd have the advantage? Have you though of that?" your fists were shaking.

"Y/N!" Seokjin shouted your name and grabbed your hands, holding them firmly against your thighs - "You need to get your head out of your ass and understand that we are not ENEMIES." he paused - "This is a FRIENDLY tournament, to evaluate skills and wisdom. You need to stop acting like we're at war with the others."

Why did he always have to be so damned right.   
But goddamit.

You were taking this way to personally. You knew it in your core that you were over reacting to this whole situation.

You were letting your own pride and desire for a petty revenge get the best of you.

But you couldn't help your caracter.

You knew you were being paranoid and exagerated these events.   
But how could you let go of feeling something that you had been carrying around for ten years?

You knew it was irrational to hate Yoongi for winning the tournament, someone had to win.   
You knew you were being paranoid in thinking that he would sabotage the other champions - but you also knew that wasn't uncommon in these types of wizarding tournaments... it happened before.

But Seokjin was a good person.   
So was Jungkook, and so was Hoseok. And all three seemed to trust Yoongi.

And they seemed to trust you as well.

So why couldn't you let your guard down...?

Seokjin patiently waited for you to cool down and finally let go of your fists before calmly explaining:

"You need to stop living like this loss is everything in your life. You made it second. Most wizards aren't even champions. It's already an honor to be chosen, winning or loosing does not make you any less of a witch..." he lowered his face towards you and looked you in the eyes.

\- "...You are brilliant. You are intelligent. You are one of the best witches I've met. This tournament is about Misha and the other champions. This is about demonstrating magical abilities, exposing students to other types of magic... Misha is counting on us to give her the best of ourselves so that she can compete safely and have all the odds in her favor. Are you ready to make this about her and stop making it about yourself?"

You knew exactly that's what he would say to you.   
And he was right. He was always right.  
You were being selfish, self-driven, irresponsible.  
Deep down, you knew that's why Durmstrang's direction had also chosen Seokjin.   
His head was always thinking straight, and he was the only one of your colleagues that could keep up with your bursts of anger and actually shut you up.

"yes..." you replied softly, he pretended to barely hear you.

"What? Sorry?" he leaned his ear towards you.

"Yes, I'm ready. You are right. This isn't about me." you sighed.

"I've never seen you like this, doubting yourself and being so vulnerable." he took a couple steps back - "I know you are competitive. I know there is a part of you that is still, for whatever goddam reason, stuck in this tournament from ten years ago..." he held your hands gently, reassuring you. 

\- "You don't need to let this define your life... you are a teacher, a role model. And you have always been great at it. Why are you letting all of this affect you now?"

"I don't even know why it matters so much to me..." you sighed, again - "I just feel, I don't know...Like a failure. I was better, then. Now, I'm just... average."

"Loosing isn't the end of something. Loosing makes you think back on your mistakes and do better next time. It makes you a better person. I was there when you lost. I wouldn't have wanted to be your friend then."

'I wouldn't want to be my friend either' you thought, thinking back on how arrongant you knew you could be then. But that arrogance made you stronger, better, smarter. 

He pat the top of your head, gently:  
"I was there and what I saw was a proud witch, a little over confident, who instead of taking the time to learn about her opponent, boasted and was too confident in her own capabilities." He wasn't wrong.

\- "I wouldn't say it was un-necessary, you were pretty good. But the thought of someone being better than you never crossed your mind. You never even though he could be as motivated and competitive and as good as you. You were so stuck up in your own game that when your little castle of cards crumbled, you never picked up all the pieces. I think you aren't mad at Yoongi. I think you are mad at yourself for being too cocky and humiliating yourself in front of everyone. That's why you can't let go, you still haven't forgiven yourself." he took a step torwards you and held you in a friendly hug. 

How did he always find the right words?

\- "I didn't want to be your friend then, but I did after I met you in person: I saw behind your walls, Y/N. You're confident, yes. You're driven, yes - stubborn as a mule, for sure..."

"Hey!" you protested, but he kept talking:  
\- "But I know you can also rationalize your emotions, process them, and learn forgiveness. You care about Misha, about all your students. You want to be a good role model, so be one."

"Wow, way to dig in deeper into my emotional wounds, Seokjin." you tried to laugh to ease the moment. He let go of you and your hands and you both kept walking in the woods.

"I know right, I should be a psy.. what do you call that in the muggle world again?... A psycologist? Phychiatrist?"

"I don't know about that, but you surely are a good friend, Seokjin." you paused and sighed. "I'll apologise to Yoongi for my behaviour, I have been childish."

"I think that's a good start." he concluded.

"So.. can we agree on asking Taehyung about the demon? Or are you going to get mad at me for doing it anyways?"

He rolled his eyes : "Fine. Just do it and let Misha know. But don't tell her how you know."

You walked back to the main Mahoutokoro tower to meet your students for lunch. You had to talk to Misha about the demon she would be facing, to orient her studies in the right direction. She only had a couple more days to prepare.

\---

Seokjin's words stayed in your mind for the rest of that day as you searched for Taehyung.

He pin-pointed exactly how you felt about that moment. When you lost, eveything you knew about yourself crumbled.

You had always been taught to be the best, the best version of yourself in everything that you took interest in.   
Even when things were hard, complicated, or hurt you - you always had to keep showing you were the best. You couldn't get out of that.  
You HAD to be the best. That's who you WERE. That's what people thought of you.   
That's who your parents, professors, and friends expected from you, your whole life.

When you were chosen to become a triwizard champion, you were extatic to show your potential to the world.

A part of you, deep within, behind every layer of yourself, didn't want to be chosen. 

Didn't want to be there, just wanted to be left alone, not to have such high expectations of your capabilities - but you ignored it, as you had done many times before.

The feeling of personal humiliation you felt in the moment of your lost was disproportionally engrossed by the fact that hundreds of people were there to assist - hundreds of faces watching you question everything about "you".   
You knew, deep down... it wasn't Yoongi's fault, he was just doing as you were, trying to win.

In that moment, that small voice inside you echoed "I told you so."

And, subconsciously or not, projected that feeling of hate and dissapointment onto Yoongi, pinning everything on him. You knew it was wrong to do so, but you couldn't help having felt that way.

That's why he stayed in your thoughts, all these years, his image popping here and there in your mind - anytime you faced some sort of challenge, he was there, in the back of your head - ready to punish you - making you re-live that moment.

Ever since, you had kept a wall - being strong, cold, un-attached : living only for knowledge and experience of the muggle and wizarding world. That's why you didn't involve your parents in your life. You didn't need their worries and expectations added to your own un-healthy ones.

Exceptionally, Jimin could pierce that wall - he knew you so well, he'd seen you grow alongside him, knew how high your expectations of yourself were, as well as how low you could fall - always made sure to be there when you silently hit the bottom, as if to soften the blow. You didn't know exactly how he had managed to pierce your veil, but he somehow saw past your arrogance and stubborness. Loved you as you were.   
You were grateful for his friendship. And now, you had a feeling Seokjin was seeing you authentically as well. 

...probably his damn shoju giving him an advantage in those cold winter nights when you both got drunk and talked about anything and everything.

Although you had spent years loathing Yoongi, there was no actual reason for you to hate him.

Sure, he had beaten you at the Tournament.

But he wasn't a bad person. Deep within, you knew that.

He was just as cocky and confident as you were, your caracters were quite similar, in fact.

You were both driven, goal oriented, and wanted to be the best in everything.

You probably both hid yourselves behind walls. Maybe that's why you had such a bad feeling about him : he'd remind you too much of yourself.

He seemed to have moved on though, maybe because he had actually won, maybe because he was just more mature then you... either way, as Seokjin said, he seemed to want this tournament to be friendly and give equal opportunity to everyone.

He couldn't have been that bad of a person...  
Hoseok was his friend.  
Seokjin was his friend.  
Namjoon was his friend.

Even Jungkook.

If all these men were good, then Yoongi must have been too.   
You just never really tried to see that side of him. He had always been 'just' the reminder of your greatest humiliation.

As you were thinking of him, climing up the stairs to the classrooms where your students were currently studying, you suddently smelled a cologne that remined you of a muggle perfume you had already smelled before.

It enchanted you.

Dark eyes appeared in front of you and met your gaze.

"Y/N, haven't seen you in a while." Yoongi called your name in a low voice.

"Yoongi, can we talk?" you asked instinctively, surprising yourself of your reaction.   
He seemed as surprised as you were, smiled a little, and nodded, showing you the way to his office.


	5. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Dom/Sub relationship, mild violence, and coarse language.
> 
> THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY  
> THE CARACTERS REPRESENTED TO NOT REFLECT REALITY  
> THEIR AGES ARE NOT THEIR REAL AGES - THEY ARE ALL OLDER THAN AT PRESENT
> 
> This story is INSPIRED by the members of BTS and the Harry Potter world of witchcraft, but the events are fictional and the caracter dynamics are invented for the purpose of storytelling.
> 
> These do not reflect my own beliefs of the member's relationships among themselves. So please don't start bothering me with your "Shipping" theories, thank you.

His office had large bay windows that were covered with dark, red curtains.   
Huge shelves covered in books were covering the wall opposite to the bays. He didn't have a lot of furniture: his desk was bare, his walls showcased abstract art pieces, and a dim light was coming from a chimney in the furthest corner of the room. The air smelled like his cologne, mixied with tabacco and firewood.

Two coutches appeared as he waved his wand. You looked surprised, so he quickly explained :

"I don't like having too much stuff around, so I conjure it when I need it. It's conceiled through one of Namjoon's spells." he moved his hand lightly and one of the coutches shifted towards you - "Please have a seat, Y/N."

You obeyed, instinctively. Something about his tone mad you want to listen.

"How are you adjusting to the academy?" he asked.

"Well. It's a marvelous place, must have been quite something to live here for so long."

"Beauxbatons is quite the castle as well. When I was there during our tournament, I felt like I was living as a French Royal. Classy." 

"All magical schools have unique qualities. At least we didn't keep a basilisk in our grounds." 

He smiled: "True, I always though Hogwarts was a little too precarious for the students.." he paused "So... what did you want to tell me?" he asked as he sat across from you.

"Thank you for taking Seokjin with you and finding out about the Kappa demon. And thank you for sharing that information with Hoseok as well." you politely enounciated.

"Ah, yeah, well, I needed his alcohol to pay off the guy, well, more like a little reward. Seokjin's conconctions are known to be quite exquisite... people around here are crazy for them."

"I know why you did it." you interrupted him and continued - "I thought it was to misslead us."

"Of course, you'd think I'm the bad guy..as usual" this time, he interrupted you, rolling his eyes.

"Let me finish..." you asked and looked him in the eyes, which made him sit back - "I said I thought it was that reason, but now I know it was just to give everyone the same fighting chance. And I wanted to apologize for being rude to you before."

He smiled and crossed his legs.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked you and took his wand out of his pocket.

"Please - but none of Seokjin's strong stuff. I drink that too regularly."

He summoned two chrystal glasses and they magically filled with a yellow bubbly liquind.   
You recognized the smell of Chardonnay.

One glass hovered towards you and you grabbed it softly with the tip of your fingers.  
You both took a sip in silence and looked at the fire.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked as he crossed his legs and started circling the rim of his glass with his index finger.

"Seokjin. He made me realise I was holding on to the past and letting it influence me in this tournament. I'm here for my school, I'm here for Misha. I'm not here to get petty revenge."

"Too bad, I would have liked to duel you again. It was quite the thrill, you, me..." He took another sip and stared at you, from head to toe.

"Don't play with me. I came here to apologize for my childish behaviour and to thank you for your gesture. I'm not here to be your friend, Yoongi. I just wanted us to be on the same page." you replied firmly.

"I never asked you to be my friend." he bit the corner of his lower lip.

You both stared at each other in silence, the sound of the firewood crackling and the scent of his perfume filling the room. It was inhebriating: you couldn't tell if it was the wine or the cologne - or even just the fire.

But you were getting warmer by the minute, you felt your insides boiling as he kept eyeing you in silence.

How could he have this effect on you?

"I never hated you." his voice interrupted the silence between you - "Even though you were rude and annoying ten years ago, I never hated you. I always thought you were quite brilliant. A good match."

"I can't say I've never hated you.." you answered, and he chuckled loudly, revealing his gummy smile.

As you finished your drink, you got up and handed it back over to him. He stood up and grabbed it gently from your hands, caressing your skin softly, which made you shiver, again.

"I've said what I came to say..." you turned around and headed torwards the door - "I still have a lot of things to do."

As he did that night, on the edge of the river, he grabbed your wrist firmly and yanked you around to face him.

"I'm glad you listened to me..." he said as he tuck your hair behind your ears. Again, your body couldn't move - you were paralyzed, as if you were waiting for something to happend.

"What do you mean?" your voice was soft and gentle, very different from the cold tone you usually used around him. Why were you being so docile?

"Last time, I asked you to be nicer to me." his hand shifted from your ear to your jaw, which he suddently grabbed firmly - "I'd like for you to keep being nice to me... Tell me, do you know what it's like to be fucked by a man?" his voice roared as he pushed you torwards the cold wooden door of his office.

His question surprised you, but his actions didn't. 

Since that night, the thought of his hands touching you hadn't left you - even though you'd pushed it away, repressed it.   
But the need of it was there.   
But you wouldn't give in, you didn't want to give him that satifaction.

Fuck being docile.

This time, you reacted; you grabbed your wand, quickly pressed the tip under his jaw.

"Why, do you think YOU can fuck me like a man?" you smirked - "Get off your high horse, Yoongi. I said I don't want to be your friend, so you're also the last person I'd sleep with." you lied through your teeth. 

Truthfully, you were attracted to him. 

It was weird and twisted, but your body didn't lie.

He looked at your lips and licked his own, then looked back into your eyes.   
He subdly smiled as he felt your wand under his chin, gulping loudly, his adam's apple moving along the tip of your weapon.

His hand let go of your jaw and slowly wrapped itself around your neck, his other one pressed firmly against the door.   
The smell of his cologne and his cool breath on your skin made your nipples harden, which he noticed through your tight shirt.

"I didn't say 'sleep', I said 'fucked'. Besides, why are you suddently so exited, then?"

"Clearly you've never seen me exited..." you teased to his ear.

"You're gonna keep fucking around with Jungkook then? Isn't he a little too soft for you?"

You lowered your wand.

"He's plenty rough, and it's none of your business who..." Yoongi's warm tongue interrupted your phrase. 

You pulled back from his kiss and instinctively slapped him across the face, the sound echoed in the room along with the crackling noise of the fire.

He didn't even flinch. His eyes looked right through you. He smirked, again.   
Goddamit.

You were starving for it. But you wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He pressed you against the door and held your thighs against him, you could feel him through his clothes, his lenght was warm and pulsating against you, your breasts pressed against his chest, you could feel his chained belt rubbing against you, your inner walls were already wet and dribbling...

"Is that all you've got?" you purred. 

He slammed you agaist the door frame, his lips so close to yours that you felt his warm breath against your humid lower lip- "that's what you call rough?" you teased; it was your turn to smirk annoyingly back at him. You felt his need for your touch, his lenght was throbbing, you could feel his heart beating against your whole body.

"Shouldn't you go back to your students?" He said as he pulled away and re-arranged your rufled clothes - "I don't think you were nice enough to get more." he opened the door for you and showed you the way out, as he whispered: "I can't reward you, kitten." and he closed the door and left you staring at the wood.

You walked away in silence, boiling in rage and exitement.

Why would he make a move on you, if not to finish?   
What was he talking about, rewards?  
Was this a fucking game?

Why would you even reciprocate?  
Was he using some kind of potion on you?

Your mind was all over the place.

You headed instinctively torwards your dorm.

You were so frustrated. Your body needed more. You wanted more. You were craving for his touch now.

Fuck.

As you were about to enter the building leading to your chambers, Jungkook apparated next to you.

"Hey Y/N, wanna hang out?" he asked as he followed you inside; hands in his pockets.

Perfect, just what you needed.

You pushed him into your bedroom and slammed the door behind you.

"Slow down, wow, wait a sec.." He mumbled as you untightened his belt and pulled his cock out of his pants - which you took in your mouth, as it wasn't hardend enough to your taste yet - "oh fuck" he moaned as he tilted his head back, grasping the nape of your neck.

You got rid of your clothes and climbed on top of him, riding him until you got your satisfaction. 

He tried to kiss you several times, but you covered his mouth and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Just fuck me senseless and don't try to kiss me anymore. Make it quick too, I have some place to be." you ordered him.

He oblidged in silence.

\---

YOONGI POV

As soon as he closed the door, Yoongi locked it and sat back on his couch by the fireplace.

"I know you want me." he mumbled to himself.  
'Cocky girl, thinking she can get everything she wants, just like that' he thought as he finished the last of his Chardonnay.

He looked at the empty couch in front of him and was reminded of how, just a couple minutes prior, the light of the fire was illumitating your skin and made your eyes glow in the darkness.   
You were beautiful.   
Your body had been calling him.   
He'd have fucked you right there and then, had you been a good girl - bent you over his nice little couch. But you weren't nice enough for that.

He wanted to punish you, leave you on the edge, wanting more. 

He knew exactly what you needed, he could read through you. It was the same as what he wanted, but he knew he could outlast that game.

He was going to keep you wanting for more, giving you little rewards as your grew closer - thinking of these little punishments, making you yearn for him, made him hard again.

He slipped his hand in his jeans and started stroking himself.

'Soon' he thought. 'Soon, you'll be rewarded, kitten'.

\----

Y/N POV

You left Jungkook alone in your room after freshening up.   
You felt a little bad for using him to get your sexual frustration out, but he didn't seem to mind.   
So you forgot about it.

You needed to talk to Misha, get your head back into the game and stop thinking about your own satisfaction.   
Goddamn Yoongi.

You still needed to find Taehyung. You didn't even think to ask Jungkook where to find him - you didn't want to talk.

Making your way through the towers, looking for him non-chalantly, you started actually paying attention to the decors of the hallways.

Animated pictures of students through the years were bowing at the students passing by, you even noticed a giant portrait of Namjoon towering over one of the classroom halls.

He was smiling, dimples showing, and wearing traditional clothing. He winked as you passed underneath his frame.

As you entered one of the rooms, a young man in a group picture caught your attention immediately :

Seokjin.

You approached it to get a better look at him.  
He was the same as now, exactly - 'that man never ages' you thought, smiling. 

Then something else caught your attention - another boy, identical to Seokjin, was standing on the opposite corner of the picture.   
He looked the same, but in appearance only : his eyes were cold, his body was almost rigid, no smile on his face : the complete opposite of your friend.

Did Seokjin have a brother? A twin? That he never told you of?

You made a mental note to question him about it later.

You roamed the castle grounds for another hour to find Taehyung, finally intercepting him on top of one of the towers. He apparated to your level as he saw you waving from below.

"Y/N, what do you want?"

You looked around, making sure none of the students in the courtyards were paying attention to you.

"Do you know how to tame a Kappa demon?" you whispered.

He looked around as well, before answering: "Singing makes them soft. I don't think there are other ways to get close to one, unless you want to be brutally injured or killed."

"Have you ever seen one?" you wondered.

He nodded, "Yes, years ago, during my auror training - we intercepted a few specimens on the black wizarding market of Lisbon, poor things." he cleared his throat - "but there aren't any specimens in the wilderness here. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you supposed to know about the tasks, Taehyung?"

He rolled his eyes and showed you a shy smile - "Can't I keep the appearance that I don't know why you are asking me? If Namjoon or any of the jury finds out..."

"They won't - besides, I'm just asking because I read something in a book, and I knew you were an expert..." you winked.

"Alright, alright. See you later..."

"Wait..." you asked before he'd dissapear "Did Seokjin have a brother?"

Taehyung paused, his expression grew rigid "Isn't he your friend? Why are you asking me?"

"He never told me..."

"If you are curious, just ask him yourself, Y/N." Taehyung interrupted you as he dissaparated, leaving you alone in the courtyard, students around you staring at your baffled expression.

\----

After meeting Misha and revealing how to tame the Kappa demon, you left her to study with her friends.

You wanted to ask Seokjin about his brother - once the curiosity 'bug' bit you, you had to get an answer, and besides - it was keeping your mind off of Yoongi.

Your stomac growled, and immediately you knew what time it was - and where to find Seokjin.   
You headed torwards the Great meal hall and found him eating by himself on one of the professor's tables.

You sat in front of him and a filled plate magically appeared in front of you.

It was your favourite meal.

"Isn't it wonderful? The table is enchanted to summon whatever your are craving most." he explained through bites of his own favourite dish.

"Seokjin, do you have a brother?" Straight to the point, it was best to not beat around the bush.   
He coughed up his food loudly, then looked at you, surprised, and finished chewing before answering you.

"I did."

Shit, past tense.

"What happened?" you softly asked.

"He dissapeared, years ago."

"Why did you never tell me about him?"

"Did you tell me about everything in your life?" he replied in an obviously annoyed tone.

You didn't know if you should continue asking him about his brother, but you were just so curious...

"I'm sorry I asked." you mumbled.

You both finished your meal in silence. The students and other professors gradually filled the hall, Hoseok sat beside you and talked with the other professors.

'What happened to his brother?' the face of the man kept hovering in your mind.  
Why had Seokjin never talked about him before? He never brought him into conversation once, not even when talking about his school days... To think of it, none of the others did either.

Something felt off.

You eyed Namjoon finishing his meal and walking away from the hall. You quickly followed him in the hall.

"Director, sir.."

"Call me Namjoon, please..." he said "It's not like I'm your senior or anything... We're the same age."

"Right, Namjoon..." you paused as you both kept walking torwards the exit of the tower "Can I ask you about Seokjin's brother?"

Namjoon stopped walking, and after a couple of seconds of awkward silence, finally spoke in a soft voice "What about him?"

Why was everyone being so strange about this man?

"What happened to him?"

"Kim Seok-jun was a student here. He dissapeared years ago. He is believed to be deceased, as no trace of him has been found in years."

"How did he dissapear? Why isn't anyone talking about him?"

"I really think Seokjin should be explaining all of this to you, I don't feel right talking about it..."

"I tried, but I also don't want to hurt his feelings in talking about a painful memory..."

You both reached the main doors.

"Give him time." Namjoon's words seemed like an order more than an advice.

\---

It was the weekend, a time when professors were given permission to leave the castle grounds, provided they arranged a meeting for safe passage on their way back.

Hoseok agreed to accompany you in Seoul for the night - which you had desperately wanted to see since you got there - you just hadn't had the time to go. 

But the first task was on that monday. Misha was prepared. Seokjin stayed behind with her, all she could do for the week-end was rest and eat well to prepare herself.

You both apparated on top of the highest building in the city, accompanied by the auror who was tasked with guiding you in and out of Mahoutokoro. It was night and the lights of the city were glimmering through the landscape, your breath taken ashort by the spectacle.

"I love this view..." Hoseok yelled torwards the city - "Wanna go dance? The wizarding night-life here is just PERFECT - we'll do all the best spots."

"Better get wild while we can!" you laughed and he held your hand, apparating you both into the middle of an underground dancefloor, lights flashing everywhere, stroboscopes floating magically in the room, smoke filling the air, other wizards wildly dancing to a live k-pop concert.

Hoseok immediately caught everyone's attention - he was, afterall, a renounded local quiddich player.

"Sorry! I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" you heard him yell at you in the distance, as the crowd was hoisting him torwards the centre of the dancefloor.

You headed torwards the counter.

"Can I have 3 shots of your best fire whiskey?" you asked the witch behind the counter.

"Sure thing, love..." she answered as three filled glasses appeared magically in front of you.

The night was too short for your taste. After that place, Hoseok apparated you to a dozen other places, where each time he was spotted and taken away - reappearing a while later, smiling and laughing as usual.

"I'm just going out for some air, I'll meet you inside later." you said as you dissaparated to the entrance of the building.

The street was empty and illuminated by neon signs. It was in one of the hidden magical halleys of Seoul. The stores weren't opened yet, they would be soon.

You rested your back against the entrance of the building. It must have been four, maybe five in the morning. Knowing Hoseok and yourself, you knew you both could go until the same hours of the next day.  
But you had to get back to Mahoutokoro, it was important you be there in peak condition.

\---

SEOKJIN's POV

Seokjin looked at his graduation portrait in the hallway of his old school.

He looked at each face, remembering his classmates. He stared at his other self, who was coldly staring back at him.

'So that's where she saw you' he thought to himself. He walked away, making his way to Namjoon's office.

Seokjin was very different from his brother. He was kind, yearned to be loved.   
He liked meeting people, knowing about them - he made friends, had many.

His brother was quiet, selfish. He didn't have friends. Didn't want any. Never made an effort to have some.

They never got along. Not even as children.   
Something about his brother had always bothered him. He was strange.   
Always lurked behind everyone like a shadow, in silence, learning things about people so he could use them later on. His brother collected secrets.

Seokjin always made sure to never let him get any of his own.

Maybe it was his appeareance, thinking about how identical they looked made him shiver.  
The thought of sharing his face with someone as twisted as his brother had always annoyed him.

Seokjin wasn't the kind to hate anyone, but he surely didn't like his brother.

When he dissapeared, he was somehow relieved.

He knocked on Namjoon's door, which opened immediately after.

"What's on your mind, Seokjin?" Namjoon asked him from his large desk chair, caressing gently his pet-falcon.

He invited Seokjin to stand beside him next to his chimney, where he summoned a small fire.

"Y/N asked me about my brother."

Namjoon conjured two small glasses of whiskey before sighing: 

"She asked me about him too."

"What did you say?"

"I told her to ask you, I didn't want to say anything behind your back."

"You know I don't care about that..." Seokjin rolled his eyes.

"Still. It's your brother, your story to tell. And she is your friend."

The both took a sip and stared at the fire in silence. 

Namjoon's pet flew off his shoulder to rest on his chair.

"Have you heard anything about him lately?"  
Seokjin asked.

"No, no trace of him in years. He's surely dead, you know that."

Seokjin remained silent for a couple of minutes, Namjoon didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

"I don't think he is. I think I would feel it if he was."

"Then where is he?" Namjoon asked as he held his friend's shoulder.

"Ever since I came back here, I've been feeling off." he sighed. "I thought it was because I was over-working myself with Misha. But it's not that." Namjoon filled his glass again "I think he's alive and he wants me here, you know, to use me to get to the bow."

"Indra's Bow?" Namjoon exclamed "You know how well it's protected. I hid it myself on the castle grounds. I am the only person who can find it."

"I just think he's still out there... searching for it."

They both looked torwards a large canvas in Namjoon's office. The painting depicted a warrior yealding a large bow, towering over a pile of defeated enemies, lighthing covering the clouds.


	6. Shadow

Twelve years ago  
Seokjin POV 

Seok-jun dissapeared on their 18th birthday.

That night, Seokjin was in the city, celebrating with his friends, mindlessily partying around the best wizarding clubs of the city. 

He was supposed to attend a family dinner, but opted to spend the night with his friends instead: he didn't want to waste his time on another family dinner talking about the importance of bloodlines, wealth, or his future ... and he didn't want to spend his birthday face to face with his other self, Seok-jun. He coudn't even bare the thought of it.

Seok-jun had stayed home, not like he had friends to see anyways.

Bar to bar, club to club, drink to drink, gamble to gamble, women to women.

Seokjin was having the best night.   
Yoongi, his pupil and friend, had organized the best soirée, Namjoon had agreed to come along.

Others would meet them, here and there, catching up or falling behind as the three of them stuck together.

As his night went on, he started hearing whispers in the crowd, a feeling of uneasiness started to surround him. 

He ignored it at first.  
But then, it kept growing, becoming a recurrent pattern - everywhere he went, people were whispering behind his back. 

"Did you hear about the fire in the Kim Mannor?"

Must have missunserstood, the crowd is too noisy anyways.  
"The pureblood Kim line?"  
He wasn't the only branch, must have been someone else.

"Was it an accident?"

Something was wrong.

'What happened?' He thought, as some people began recognizing him, asking how he could be alive when his home had supposedly burned down. It didn't make any sense...

"Seokjin!" Namjoon screamed and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him far from the crowd - "Something is wrong, something happened to your home..." his eyes were wide open and sweat was dribbling from his forehead.

Yoongi made his way to them, pushing and shoving people out of his passage :"Jin-hyung, we should leave." he roared as he reached them.

The three of them held hands and dissaparated from the city.

Heat.  
That's the first thing they felt as they apparated on Seokjin's family's land.

Blinding light is the second thing they felt as they all covered their eyes to protect themselves from the pyre burning, shining in the night behind the scheleton of a burning structure.

Seokjin fell to his knees.

Everything was on fire.  
Everything was burning.

He felt Namjoon running past him, wand in hand, water spewing magically from it's tip.

"YOONGI!" He heard his friend shouting.

Yoongi joined him, and other magicians soon apparated on the scene.   
Everyone was trying to tame the magical fire, but its flames kept growing, devouring everything beneath them.

Seokjin couldn't move.

The smell of burning flesh, wood, everything... made him sick to his stomac.   
He coughed and threw up everything that was in him, everything he had ingested that night.

He felt a cold touch his shoulder.  
Instinctively, he looked up, and saw his other self.

"Where is the bow, Seokjin?" His brother pointed his wand directly on his forehead, above his eyes. He didn't seem shocked, nor panicked. He just looked furious and frigid.

"Did you..do this?" Seokjin's voice was shaking as he was attemting to get on his feet.

"Answer my question, Seokjin..." he demanded, annoyed, pressing the tip of his wand harder on his brother's skin.

"STUPEFY!" A flash of light hit his brother and made him back up and loose his grip on Seokjin, who finally got up and pulled his own wand out, ready to cast an unforgivable spell - he was filled with rage: he knew it was him.   
He could tell. He could feel it within him.

"SEOKJIN, DON'T!" Yoongi's voice echoed from behind him, as his body jumped on Seokjin's, holding his arms down and impeaching his spell casting ... the spell missed his brother before he dissaparated in front of his eyes.

"He did it, Yoongi..." he cried as he collapsed on his knees again - "I know he fucking did it..."

Seokjin looked at his home, the flames were reflecting in his pupils. 

An explosion blew what remained of the house, Yoongi leaned on him just in time to cast a spell to protect them both from the burning ash smoke spreading rapidly around them.

"Where are my parents?" Seokjin murmured into Yoongi's ear.

Yoongi didn't answer. He just tightened his grip around his mentor and friend.

\---

NAMJOON POV

Seok-jun apparated in front of Namjoon, who was taming the flames on the other side of the building.

"Where is the bow, Namjoon? I know you know about it." He asked as he pointed his wand torwards him.

Namjoon held his own wand straight ahead. They faced each other amongst smoke and flames.

"You're no match to duel me, Seok-jun. Did you do this?" He asked, mantaining his position and walking slowly in a circle, which his opponent imitated counter-clockwise.

Seok-jun grinned, passing his hand through his platinum hair.

"Why won't anyone FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he screamed to the top of his lungs "WHERE IS THE BOW?"

The sound of the explosion behind them surprised them both.

Smoke and flames spread horizontally, engulfing Seok-jun's body and throwing Namjoon meters away, falling on his back, he barely had time to protect himself with a quick spell.

He pounced on his feet again, thinking his opponent would attack... but Seok-jun's body wasn't there.

He walked over the spot where he last saw him standing. His carbonized wand was the only thing that remained, surrounded by droplets of carbonized blood and ashes.

\---

After loosing his family, Seokjin inherited of what was left of their fortune. 

He didn't want anything to do with it though, gave it away to his cousins.   
Distanced himself from them.

He wanted to detach himself from his past, his bloodline.   
Wanted to make his own story.   
He did not want that moment to define him.   
He didn't want to be known as the only survivor.

He knew his brother was the culpit and started the fire.   
Everyone thought him dead.  
He knew, deep down, Seok-jun was alive.

That bastard. Why, how ... thinking about it, Seokjin knew his brother was capable of doing such a thing.   
He had no morals, no love for his family.   
They were just means to an end.

"I saw him in the explosion, his wand stayed behind, ashes, blood..." Namjoon had assured him a hundred times... he must have died that night.   
His body was never found. Aurors looked for him for months.

Years later, still no trace of him. He must have died that night.   
He would have come back to ask Seokjin about the bow. There was no other explanation.

That family airloom that had always been in their home, untoucheable, sacred.  
It wasn't Seok-jun's to keep.

Seokjin had nightmares about him almost every night.   
The sight of his burning home haunted him ever since.

Brewing potions had occupied many of his sleepless nights, drinking them had only filled some.

Seokjin hid behind a facade of calmness, kindness and light-heartedness.   
He didn't want that moment to change who he was.

So he didn't let it.  
It was his shadow.   
Nothing more.

\---

Present time

\----

Y/N POV

\---

You barely got any sleep that night.

The tournament started in a few hours, you couldn't lay down calmy.

Your head was still pounding from all the drinks and club you'd visited with Hoseok, but you weren't hungover.

You were anxious.

Misha was ready for today, you knew she was prepared.   
Still, you worried for her safety. The demon wasn't an easy creature to face.

You knew each champion would be surveilled discretely by two aurors each, in case something were to go wrong. Too many accidents in the past, too many untimely deaths: the organizers weren't willing to loose another life at these tournaments.

You kept thinking it was odd that Seokjin never once mentioned his brother. 

Come to think of it, he never talked much about his family.   
He always talked about his friends, his life after graduating... you knew he was rich, from a pureblood family, but nothing else from his past. What happened that he so desperately wanted to avoid?  
...

You started getting ready for the day. Comfortable yet classy. 

You needed to represent your institution.

Seokjin met you about 30 minutes later.   
He was well dressed and as usual, handsome devil.

"Did you get your beauty sleep?" You asked him as you both walked torwards the great hall.

"I should be asking you that.. you're the one who came back late, I heard you." He gave you a little smile and urged you to get inside before him.

\---

The room was packed with people.   
Students, professors, aurors, public officials, judges ...

You spotted Misha, proudly wearing the Durmstrang colours, standing next to the other champions. Namjoon was talking to them, you felt reassured : he was a very calming presence, it would do them good.

A man with blue hair glimmering in the crowd caught your attention, you made your way torwards him.

"Jimin, how are you?" You pecked his cheeks with two soft kisses, which he reciprocated.

"I'm good, excited for today." He leened torwards you and whispered "...are you alright, dear?" it was so lovely to hear him call you dear. Reminded you of your teenage years. 

"I am, don't worry."   
You both turned around as a ministry official's voice arose above the noise of the crowd:

"The champions will now be accompanied by their professors and an auror to the designated location of the first Task."

"That's my queue. See you there!" You winked at Jimin and made your way to Misha.

The man continued: "The public can proceed, calmly, to the courtyard. Each auror has a portkey that will take groups on site. Students must be accompanied by professors."

Misha and Seokjin were already waiting for you.  
You held both their hands before dissaparating.

The three of you arrived in a tent, where Yoongi, Hoseok, the two contestants and the other two professors supervising the champions had arrived a couple seconds prior.

"Misha, take a breath. You are ready. We can't stay after they announce the order of the contestants. You may not hear anything or see anyone for a couple of hours." Seokjin encouraged her.

"Don't think about the others. Focus on yourself, focus on what you have learned." You continued.

The others were also whispering, encouraging their own students.

Your eyes met Yoongi's.   
Shivers dribbled down your spine.   
You ignored him, looked away.

A ministry official entered the tent.

"The order has been picked. Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, Ilvermorny. Leave the champions."

You held Misha's shoulder tightely.  
"We'll watch you. See you on the other side." You whispered before leaving the tent with the others.

It had begun.


	7. Not today

You took in your surroundings as you left the tent with your colleagues.

You were on the edge of a large forest, a thin layer of snow covered the ground and the tips of the tallest trees.

It was cold, you could see everyone's breath in the air.

"Let's take a seat on the stands, there's nothing more we can do but wait." Seokjin whispered as you both made your way to your designated seats.

A live orchestra was playing a joyful song, waiting for everyone to sit down before the first champion could face the public and go about the first task.

You noticed Jimin was talking to Jungkook's partner, Taehyung, who was virtually devouring him with his dark eyes.

"The demon must be in the forest, there are probably traps before even reaching it." You told Seokjin as you sat down on a wooden plank in the stands.

"She's a Durmstrang student, she's used to the woods - I wouldn't worry." He replied, clearing his throat.

Hoseok and Yoongi arrived next to you.

'He better not sit next to me..' you thought as Yoongi smiled as he approached you with a large fleece blanket.

"Hoseok brought these, we can share them in pairs..." Yoongi told Seokjin, who gladly took one from Hoseok's hands as he made room for him to sit by him. Hoseok and Seokjin shared a red fleece, the other two champion coaches shared one.

Fuck.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Yoongi asked you, politely.

"Go ahead." you answer was cold.

Yoongi quietly sat by you and covered you both with a dark whool blanket.

Namjoon stood up and the orchestra stopped playing. People went quiet.

He announced the beginning of the first task and invited Misha out of the tent by calling her name.

You examined her as she came out in front of the public.

She looked fierce, ready. She didn't seem bothered by the cold or by the crowd.

"She looks confident... just like you did." Yoongi murmured "You've taught her well." you ignored him.

Namjoon cast a spell, red sparks spewed from his wand, marking the beginning of Misha's task.

She entered the woods and soon dissapeared from everyone's sight.

\---

"Who is the auror following her?" Hoseok asked, as you all waited for something to be announced.

"Jungkook and a british auror, the blonde one..." you answered. He'd told you he was in charge of Misha a couple days prior.

"What about his partner?" Hobi continued.

"He's with mine..." Yoongi continued, in a low voice that only you could hear: "That reporter friend of yours actually followed him inside the woods."

You looked for Jimin in the stands, but couldn't find him. Come to think of it, he was talking to Jungkook and Taehyung earlier... Jimin was always willing to experience things first hand, in order to write his pieces as authentically as possible.

"He's the official reporter. He needs to see what happends to best describe the tasks..." you replied quietly.

"Or he needs to charm Taehyung, so that he's unfocused on my student..." he scoffed.

"He wouldn't.." you answered, angered he would suggest Jimin would be capable of manipulating someone, he clearly didn't know Jimin at all.

"Or that's what you'd think, if the tables were turned." He interrupted you.

He wasn't wrong. Had it been the other way around, you'd have thought it was a clever ploy to have your champion unsupervised and endagered in order for his champion to have more chances at winning.

But you were trying to get out of that negative cycle.

"I wouldn't have though that. I know journalists follow champions from afar. We both had some on our tails on our first task, remember?" you responded calmly.

He seemed shocked you weren't being defensive.  
You felt that. You knew he was pushing your buttons to get an angered, frustrated reaction.   
But you had decided to play nice - and not because he had asked you to.

You just wanted to piss him off. He was playing you, so why wouldn't you play a little too?

Suddently, you felt his warm hand gently caressing your thigh, under the heavy blanket you shared.

"Woah, did you hear that?" Seokjin exclamated as he was looking torwards the woods with tiny binoculars.

"I think she found it, judging my the sound..." Hoseok answered "...pass me the binoculars!" They kept sharing them and trying to see more, but nothing could get past the heavy mist and snow surrounding the woods.

The crowd kept cheering and chanting, waiting for the announcement.

Yoongi and yourself remained silent as he continued to stroke you, making his way to your inner thigh...

"You are being awfully good today" he mumbled, making sure nobody could hear him but you.

"You're being terribly soft." you whispered as you grabbed his hand and removed it firmly from your leg - "If you're gonna be this gentle, go touch someone else..."

He chuckled, but obeyed your command and stopped caressing your skin.

After Misha's entry, the other two champions entered at a 15 minute interval. The winner of the first task would be the one coming back in the least ammount of time and who had succesfully tamed the beast and retrieved its treasure.

\---

A few hours had passed since the tournament started. Misha and Yeonjun both had succesfully tamed the beast, minutes apart, and the third champion was still within the woods.

You were given permission to meet them in the tent.

Yoongi was leaning over Yeonjun, holding hiw shoulders, while he was panting and driking the water his professor had handed him.

"How do you feel?" You asked Misha, who was sitting down on her bench.

"It was hard, it was huge. It took me a while to approach it. There were other beasts... I had to get rid of them first. Did it take me long?" She asked as she started driking the cold brew Seokjin handed her.

"About three hours..." you were interrupted by the sound of the last cannon.   
The third champion entered the tent with Hoseok, who was carefully whiping her face with a towel and helped her sit down. She had a small head injury.

"Is she okay?" Seokjin asked and Hoseok nodded, but he kept staying by her side.

"Yeonjun got here at the same time as me... but I left first... does that mean..?" Misha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he's won the first task. But the tournament isn't over, he's just a couple points ahead. You did great." You reassured her.

Seokjin noticed her right lef was injured, pulled out a small bottle from his jacket and started curing her with his wand :"Drink it all, the injury will heal over night."

Misha obeyed and chugged the liquid, and judging by her horrid expression, it mustn't have tasted like butterbeer.

Jimin came in with the aurors and asked to speak with the champions to get their own testimony as well.

Jungkook nudged his head, signing for you to get close to him. Yoongi observed you as you walked torwards your friend.

"She did good, real good..." Jungkook annouced as you both walked out of the tent.

"She's a fighter, and she's resourceful." you confirmed.

"Want to celebrate tonight? I haven't been over in a few days..." he murmured in a raspy voice, making sure nobody was listening.

"Can we do this at another time? Tonight I'll be busy with Misha..."

"Of course, sure thing, babygirl, another night then..." he winked and went back to the crowd. Since when did he call you that? Nevermind.

You were going to be busy with Misha and Seokjin, but it wouldn't take all night... you lied to Jungkook because you didn't want him to take a habit in coming over so often.

You weren't used to all this time with him.

Sure, it was fun and all, but you didn't want him to get too attached.

What you guys had was good the way it was. You did not want it to change.  
You just hadn't had the time to have that conversation with him, yet.  
But you felt like it was needed... just not tonight.

Seokjin's head popped out of the tent and called for you. You followed diligently.

"Look at what she retrieved from the demon..." he pointed torwards Misha, who pulled out a small crystal orb, size of a penny, out of her pocket. She handed it to you.

You rolled it in between your fingers, trying to figure it out. It was light, it seemed empty... but it had a clue to the second task. You just had to figure out how to help her unlock it. You handed it back to her.

"Keep it safe. We have two months to prepare."

\---

Jimin agreed to accompany you back to Mahoutokoro for the night.   
One of the grounds keeper's welcomed your group back and showed you the way through the magical camouflaged maze of the forest.

Once in your dorm, he sat on your bed as you washed up - it wasn't the first time he'd stayed with you as you showered or got dressed. He was probably the man who'd actually seen you in the nude most often - hironically, nothing you had to offer peaked his interest. 

"Misha was great, they all were..." you heard him talk from your room as you were washing yourself under boiling hot water - "Jeez, it's like a sauna in here..." he continued as he entered the bathroom to be closer to you.

"I heard you went in with Taehyung, he's nice..." you looked at Jimin and raised an eyebrow - "he's been eye-fucking you ever since he's met you."

Jimin's high pitched laugh echoed in the bathroom.

"He is nice, we got to talk as we were following the champions. He's quite interesting..." He paused as he saw the look your were giving him "...we just talked, I'm not like you!" He whipped you playfully with your own towel.

He truly wasn't like you - sure, he liked to party and meet people... but he was always so afraid that others would only like him because of his Veela charms that he had a hard time getting close to men and women romantically.   
He always held back, he was always uncertain of people's genuine interest in him.

"To be perfectly candid...He asked me to meet him in Seoul, this weekend." He hummed as he passed you another towel when you finished washing yourself.

"That's nice, isn't it?"

"I guess we'll see soon if it's just my natural charm..." he murmured, his head against the glass mirror.

Jimin was a truly marvelous looking human, but he always had such sad eyes.   
It broke your heart to see him like this. You grabbed his hand gently.

"You are charming because of your personality, Jimin. Your Veela heritage has nothing to do with it." you brushed his hair and pecked his forehead - "I'm sure he's interested in you... not your genes."

"Are you feeling good?" He nodded, trying to avoid the coversation - "Yeonjun is ahead..."

He knew how much loosing, even if it wasn't directly you, bothered you.

And it did, but you had done just ask Seokjin asked. You'd rationalized your feelings.

"It's just a couple of points. Misha can get ahead next time. I'm great."

He seemed unsatisfied with your answer.

"Truthfully, Jimin. I am not letting this get to me." You reassured him.

You got dressed for the evening meal, decided to wear a red dark dress, in honor of Durmstrang, to celebrate Misha's achievement. You knew everyone was going all out - Seokjin had driven the point across by repeating several times that you should wear something that made you fuckeable. 

"Jimin, can I ask you a favor before you leave?"   
He nodded, awaiting your request.   
"Can you look into Seokjin's family for me?"

"Your colleague?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, my friend and colleague. His brother dissapeared but he won't talk about it, and I don't want to pressure him into a sad conversation..."

"Aren't you being nosy?" he curled his nose.

"I just don't want to be insensitive, I just want to know what happened. Top secret?" You leaned your right pinky to Jimin. He grabbed it with his own minuscule one.

"Top secret. I'll get back to you when I have something."

You knew you could always count on Jimin.

\---

The fiest was unbelievably extravagant, to celebrate the completion of the first task.  
Namjoon held a beautiful, encouraging sermon to the champions and invited everyone to enjoy the evening.

"You look good." Seokjin commented, touching the soft fabric of your dress and handing you a glass of red wine.

"I wanted to celebrate Misha tonight." You searched for her in the crowd, she was surrounded by her friends and other students she'd befriended - she was laughing and having a good time.

"Let's let her have tonight, we can start thinking about the second task tomorrow..." Seokjin announced as he cheered to Misha, tapping his glass onto yours - "but don't you go and have too much fun, you already had too much over the last couple of days..." he smiled.

"I'm a grown ass woman, Seokjin. I can handle it." You smirked and went over to the buffet.

Taehyung was standing alone, surveilling the crowd. You brought him a glass.

"Care to drink?"

"Thank you." He grabbed the glass from your hands and you both cheered before taking a sip.

"I heard you are meeting Jimin soon..."

He looked at his feet and the corner of his mouth let out a small smile.

"He's intesting. I noticed you two knew each other."

"He's my oldest friend. He's very kind, and also very sensitive. He doesn't open up easily. Please be mindful." you gently asked.

"I didn't intend to be any other way. And I'm always gentle. How long have you known him?" He asked as he took another sip.

"Years. We were in school together. Our families lived closed by too, so we spent all our summers together."

"Ah, he told me he was a Beauxbatons student. His mother is french?"

"Correct."

"And the Veela?"

"You noticed." you smirked.

"Occupational hazard." he smiled.

"His grandmother, on his mother's side. Is that what interest you? Given your studies?" you pondered.

"I recognized he was part veela as soon as I saw him..." he smiled "But I've met some before, I don't get charmed easily. I just thought he was peculiar. Wanted to know more."

You were relieved to learn that Taehyung had a genuine interest in your friend, and that he was aware of what he was dealing with.

Jimin kept it under control, but when drinking or otherwise, it sometimes got out if hand.

As you mindlessly gazed around the hall and crowd, dark eyes met yours.

"Glad to hear that, now if you'll excuse me..." you bowed softly and left him to his duty.

You had felt Yoongi's eyes on you, from across the room, and left the hall hastily.

"Where are you going?" Hoseok asked as he intercepted you outside the great hall as he was about to enter.

"I just want to get ahead with some reading, you know, for Misha..."

"Ah! You are a strange one..." he laughed "Somedays, you are the life of the party, somedays you are like the Grinch!"

"I can't be the life of the party when you are around, Hobi - you are the star of the room!" You smiled as he laughed and entered the hall.

You did want to get ahead of the others to help Misha, but you also desperately wanted to get out of that room.   
Yoongi's eyes were too much to handle that night, after the last time you were faced with him, you didn't know if you could actually bare to resist him.

Sure, you had also worn that dress to tease him - you saw the way he looked at your body before.   
But you didn't want to give him what he wanted... even though you craved it yourself.

\---

Finding your way to the library wasn't too difficult.   
You'd made a point to explore and memorize the academy's grounds.

As you predicted, everyone was in the hall and you found yourself alone among the shelves.

"Lumos" a bulb of light emerged from your wand and orbited around you as you looked at the grimoires, looking for clues.

A couple minutes later, a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Found what you were looking for?" Yoongi's silhouette advanced from the shadow of the hallway into the room your were in.

"Not yet." You slid your finger in between the pages and closed the book your were reading. You slowly sat on the edge of one of the large tables in the room.

He stepped closer to you, skimmed a few books with one hand, the other stayed in his suit pocket.

You hadn't noticed how well he was dressed. His earring glimmered in the light of your spell, which kept circling back and forth around you.

"Are you looking for something about the crystal?"

"Why, do you have a clue?" You set your book down loudly and pushed a chair with your right foot- "Feel free to share" you tilted your head torwards the chair, inviting him to sit down.

He unbottoned his suit and approached.   
Your leg was still resting on the armrest of the chair, revealing your dark stilettos and slithed dress gown.

He sat down as if he couldn't see your thigh, which he had made a point to caress earlier that day... you wanted him to see it, which is why you mantained your position.

"I didn't look into it, yet..." he sighed "There's still two months time..."

"I like to be prepared" you interrupted him.

"It's not nice to interrut someone when they speak."

"It's not polite to bother someone when they are reading."

You both remained in silence, as you kept your eyes on each other. 

You could feel the tension between your bodies, the air was so dense you could slice it with a razor.

He pulled his right hand out of his pocket, showing off his golden rings, and gently started caressing your shank with the back of his index finger - "then keep reading..." he muttered.

You yanked your leg out of the way, sitting on the table directly across from him.

"I've already told you, if you're gonna be soft, do it with someone else..."

His hands suddently grabbed both your legs firmly. He pulled your dress up to your flanks in one, swift move.

He pressed his fingers into your flesh. Your core tightened, pulsating with every second that passed.

He leened onto you, forcing you to lay back on the table.

Then, one of his hands slid from your leg to your groin, followed by your belly, up to your breast and landed on your neck, which he held firmly.

"Don't fucking talk back to me, Y/N." he pulled your thighs closer to him, still pinning you on the table. You felt his hips between your legs, you felt his cock grow harder through his suit, heat radiating from both your bodies.

"...Make me." the words left your lips, naturally. His eyes shifted, his look was predatory.

He ripped your laced thong with one hand, flung them across the room, immediately found your slit with is fingers and started rubbing your nub. His fingers entered your core, pounding on your spot, as waves of pleasure spread through your body, slick slowly dribbling down your inner lips to the wooden table.  
You couldn't resist him, you didn't want to.  
You wanted more.

He let go of your neck, slowly, and kneeled in front of you... he started to playfully lick your folds and nub as he kept fingering you, harshly, your core throbbing in pleasure as he kept bringing you close to your peak - stopping, then starting again.  
You loved it.  
You were entranced with pleasure.  
You stood your trunk up and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, you wanted to see his eyes.   
His lips and chin covered in your wetness, he stood up and roared at you: "Don't fucking move, kitten."  
He grabbed your hand and pushed you back on the table - "Be a good girl..." he moaned as he flopped you on your stomach, pressing your head on the table, grabbing your hair, pulling them back towards him.   
He untangled his belt and pulled his lenght out, gently carressing it. He spread your legs with his feet, you were now bent over the table, bare ass in front of him.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll stop..." he whispered as he teased your folds with his tip. You desperately wanted to feel him, so you tried your best to hold your gasps - but as he kept playing around, it was becoming harder to hold yourself back.  
He teased your slit with his throbbing erection, parting it, covering his tip with your slick, rubbing it firmly around your entrance...  
You exhaled a soft moan as he finally entered your body and started fucking you, tightely holding your hair and pushing you on the table, each thrust harder than the previous.  
You knew having him would please you. And it did.  
He was thrusting so hard you could feel each inch within you, bruising you - your bodies' touches were loudly echoing in the room.  
His touch was better than anything you'd ever experienced before.   
His warm fluids, dribbling between your folds as he peaked, felt like both a blessing and a curse.

\---

What you both didn't notice was someone walking in the hallway, discretely watching you both before leaving.


	8. Let me know

"Want one?" Yoongi handed you his opened pack of sigarettes, one already in his mouth.

You grabbed one and silently held it between your lips.   
He pulled out his wand and light yours, then came close to you and lit his own by puffing on the tip of yours.

He was a casual smoker, you'd just gotten out of that habit... but right now, a good smoke was what you needed; didn't mind one in a while, especially after good sex.

You both stood by the opened window of the library, cooling down.   
He noticed your spaghetti strapped dress wasn't properly resting on your shoulder, so he adjusted it for you, brushing your skin softly.

"So, do you have any ideas yet?"

"About what?" You exhaled smoke from the corner of your mouth.   
You both stood in the dark, looking at the lights from the party below.   
Everyone was gathered in the courtyard, prolonguing the pleasantries of the night.

You noticed Namjoon and Seokjin were standing apart from the crowd, immerged in what seemed to be an intense conversation.

"About the crystal, the glass sphere. What do you think it is?"

"Ah, so that's what all this is about... you seduce me to get your champion ahead?" You giggled.

"Yeonjun is already ahead. And I didn't fuck you to get information." He paused and inhaled his sigarette deeply, then released the smoke in circular shapes - "I just wanted to reward you."

You scoffed.

"Reward me? For what, reading?"

He laughed, licked his fingers and turned off his sigarette with their humid tip.

He leaned torwards you, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you against his warm body.   
You held your sigarette firmly between your fingers. He noticed you kept looking at Seokjin and Namjoon.

"You're always so cocky. Maybe I should punish and not reward you, kitten."

You tilted your face torwards him and met his gaze with yours.  
You buttoned up his suit, rearranging it for him: "Maybe I like to be punished..." you purred as you tightened his tie swiftly.

He leened his face into yours, as you pulled him closer by the tie.   
Your lips met and you immediately felt his tongue twisting around yours, both your head shifting from right to left as he slowly raised his hand to the base of your hairline, behind your neck, where he had held you as he'd fucked you so well, a while before.

He pulled your hair back, detaching himself from your passionate kisses - "I guess we'll see what you deserve..." he pecked your lips again, let go of your hair, and quietly walked away, leaving you alone in the room. You finished your sigarette and enjoyed your time alone a little longer.

The events of that night surprised you.

As soon as he had entered the room, you knew he was there to tease.   
And you wanted to do the same.

You didn't expect him to actually go for it.  
He did something to you, provoked something in your body.

Part of you still resented him. Another wanted to be mature and forgive him, move on.   
Another just wanted him to keep playing with your body and forget about everything else.

He was confusing.

One second, he was cold. The other, harsh. The next, friendly.

What was he really like?  
Was this genuine? Or was he really playing you to get ahead?

You pushed that thought away.   
You had promised Seokjin you would stop projecting your own frustrations on his friend.

You looked for Seokjin in the crowd again, found him discussing with Namjoon, still.

What the heck could have been so important? Was it about the tournament?

You decided you'd ask him about it tomorrow.

You cleaned up the books you had taken out earlier and finally headed to your dorm.

\---

You layed on your bed, thinking about the glass sphere again.

You were mentally exploring your knowledge, tryinf to find a clue in the right direction.

Someone knocked on your door.

You looked at the time, it was late.

You opened the door and were faced with Jungkook.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a tone that you'd never heard before, a mix of annoyance and frustration.

"I told you.. not tonight." you leened on the door frame.

"I just wanna talk, please." He seemed different than usual. Something felt off.

"Alright, have a seat..." you let him in, you could at least spare a little time to investigate what was on his mind. He sat on your bed and passed his fingers through his hair, revealing his forehead and scratching his head.

"What's wrong?" You asked as you sat by him.

He looked you straight in the eyes :"How long have you been fucking Yoongi?"

The question surprised you. How did he know?

But you didn't want to lie to him.

"How did you know?"

"I noticed you two smoking, I was in the crowd. Could see your sigarettes lighting up from the top window... and I saw you making out right after."

"Does it bother you?" the question came out naturally.

He didn't answer immediately. You could tell he was trying to find the right words. This was the first time you both actually talked about your friendship.

"I know we're just banging it out from time to time and that we're not exclusive or whatever..." he paused.   
\- "It's not like I haven't fucked other people in between our encounters over the years...and I know you have too." he sighed - "I don't mind because I don't know them. It's just strangers. But Yoongi is my mentor, my friend...I don't want to share you with him."

"I'm not his nor yours, Jungkook." you replied defensively. You weren't a toy for them to share nor fight over. 

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it that way." he grabbed your hand gently and intertwined his fingers in between yours - "How long has it been going on?"

It was your time to pause and think before giving him an honest answer.

"I've always wanted him. In a twisted way, given our history... but it's only recently that the attraction has become somewhat clear. Tonight was the first night. We never fucked before." you responded in all sincerity.

"Is it better? With him?" he wondered.

"It's just different."  
It was true. It wasn't comparable, they were different, in every way. Jungkook was fun, sexy, always fucked to give pleasure. Yoongi... teased. Made you yearn for it. Played with your body and drove it to the edge of sanity.

"Do you want it to happen again?" He asked.

You thought about it for a couple of seconds.  
You had been tormented by Yoongi's body for weeks now, and once you got the taste of it, you knew you had become insatiable for Yoongi.

You finally nodded.

You both stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Jungkook kept playing with your fingers, intertwined within his own.

"Can I crash here for the night? The beds where we're staying aren't the best..." his question surprised you.

He got up and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek, and smiled, then continued:

"I don't want us to stop being friends because of this. We're just actually starting to know each other better."

You smiled back. He wasn't wrong.  
What was between you and Yoongi didn't have anything to do with him.

"I just want to stay he night so we can actually talk, for once."

"Alright..."

"Thanks..." he undressed, kept his briefs and slipped into your bed. You followed him in, you both layed there quietly.  
It was the first times he'd actually sleep over withouth anything happening between the two of you.

It felt strange, but not uncomfortable.

"Can I hold you?" He asked. You rested your head on his chest as he wrapped his tattoed arms around you. His body was insanely dense, muscular yet lean, he had a thin waist, fit legs... then why weren't you reacting as your usual to his body?

Usually it excited you, deeply. The thought of his body weighing on yours had always pleased you.

But in this moment, you were content just laying there. You didn't feel that raw magnetism that used to attract you to him.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about my recent involvement with Yoongi." you sighed.

"You don't owe me an explanation. I just don't like when things are left unsaid."

"I still think you're great, Jungkook." you caressed his cheek, facing him against your pillow - "It's just that, well... there's a twisted history between us. I don't even know where to start..." but he shushed you gently with his finger on your lips.

"I don't think I want to have sex with you, anymore." he finally mumbled, in the darkness - "I don't want to be caught in the middle of whatever is going on between you and Yoongi." after a couple of minutes of silence, he added - "but as I said, I want to be your friend. So tell me more."

"I'd love for you to be my friend. What do you want to know?"

He smiled and started asking you dozens of questions.

It wouldn't be fair to use Jungkook just to keep your body at peace. But you did enjoy having him wrapped around you, caressing your hair, and actually having a conversation with you. You'd never talked too long before.

Maybe being just friends wasn't a bad idea - although, judging by how your bodies were entangled lovingly, it was hard to tell the difference in your relashionship.  
Still, you apreciated his reaction to your change of heart - and you welcomed his own openheartedly.

You thought he'd over-react.   
That he'd be pissed off and storm off or something. But he handled it with such calmness, maturity...

You realized you actually didn't know him at all... he was more mature that you'd pinned him to be.

Jungkook had always been your dirty little treasure, and that's how you had always seen him.

Imagining him impetuous, wild, impulsive... because that's how he was when you encountered him for sex. So you assumed his reaction would be just as... unpredictable.  
Talking to him that night, you realized he was curious, funny, and incredibly introspective. It was a side of him you met for the first time. It was nice discovering his true nature.  
You light-heartedly passed out in his arms as he gently caressed your hair, hearing a soft 'goodnight' as he placed one, last, peck on your lips before snoozing off.

\---

A couple days passed since the completion of the first task.

You had met Seokjin several times in the library to read grimoirs on magical crystals and glass, but so far nothing caught your attention. Misha was doing research on her own as well.

Hoseok and Yoongi didn't seem to be ahead either, as Hobi spent a lot of his time meeting other professors and Yoongi in his office - you hadn't talked to him since your heated encounter.

"Y/N, don't worry, we still have a lot of time." Seokjin reassured you as he noticed your legs fidgeting under the library table.

What he didn't know is that you were restless not because of your research, but because all you could think about was how Yoongi took you on that exact surface just days ago.

"I'm good. I think we should take a break."

"Really?"

"Can't we do something today? Go somewhere?" You wanted to get out of that room. All you thought about was Yoongi's fingers on your body.

"We're not here to be tourists, Y/N..." he smiled and stretched both his arms upwards - "but we do need a break. Let's go..." he closed the book in front of him and left you to go place it back in it's original spot.

He came back to you a couple minutes later.  
"Let's walk" he announced. You gladly followed.

He decided to show you around the higher gardens of the academy, telling you stories along the way.

"... and that's where he fell, books and all, head first into the fountain..."

You looked to where he pointed, and recognized that spot.

"That's where that picture was taken, with your brother?" You couldn't help but to bring it up. You noticed his smile slowly dissapeared from his face.

"Correct." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry..." you quickly added "I just don't understand why we've never talked about this..." you looked at your feet, ashamed that you were, once again, pushing too far.

"I never had anything to say about him. He wasn't ever in my stories because he never was a part of it to begin with. He didn't have friends. We didn't get along." he replied simply, hands in his pockets, walking alongside the fountain.

"But what happened to him?"

Seokjin looked at the water for a while, as you waited for him to say something.

"I don't think I am ready to tell you about it." He finally said as he looked above, to the clouds gathering in the sky, a single droplet of water landed on his cheek: "It's going to rain, let's go inside." he grabbed your hand and you both runned into the closest building. Students were running around as well, seeking shelter from the suddent heavy rainfall.

\---

Dinner was, as it had been since your arrival, an absolute feast.

Seokjin didn't talk much, which was unusual. You knew it was because you'd pushed too far, so you decided to leave him be for the time being.

Hoseok was chatting lively with his colleague and other professors, the students all seemed to be in a good mood. Your eyes landed on Namjoon, as he was intent in drinking a bowl of hot soup - he was clearly lost in his thoughts, as he didn't seem bothered with the rucass around him.

You noticed Taehyung standing guard outside one of the main doors, the bottom of his trench coat soaked. It was still pouring outside.

Jungkook entered and saluted his friend, his curls and leather jacket drentched in water. He ruffled his hair and noticed you watching him, and let out a subdle smile before heading into the hallway.

You avoided Yoongi entirely that evening.

You didn't want to be the one looking for him.

In this game, he'd be the one seeking.

\---

YOOGI'S POV

\---

He noticed you avoided looking in his direction.

He knew what kind of game this was.

He'd been busy since your encounter. He was, after all, still teaching and mentoring at the same time. He envied all the free time you had compared to him.

He quietly left the hall after finishing his meal, made his way to his office to finish up some work.

"Yoongi." Jungkook's voice made him turn around, Jungkook was dretched from the monsoonic rain outside.

"Don't you know how to use a spell to dry off?" He laughed as he cast a spell that blew Jungkook dry in seconds.

"Thanks." he re-arranged his hair "...Can we talk?"

Yoongi agreed and they both headed to his office, the only place where he could sit down and enjoy peace and quiet.  
He offered him a drink, which he refused, but he agreed on sitting down next to the cozy and warm fire.

"Something's off lately." Jungkook finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the tournament started, something has been off around the island. I've inspected many times, but nothing seems to be there..." Jungkook stared at the flames.

"It's probably just because there are so many people, with the event.."

"I'm keeping an eye on it, but I think someone is trying to get in at night." Jungkook seemed stern.

"They can try, but it's impossible without someone inside... Namjoon's spells are too strong." Yoongi replied, crossing his legs and leaning on the side of the chimney.

"Unless someone inside is helping."

They both remained silent.

"Did you tell Namjoon?" Yoongi finally said something.

"I did. I just wanted to tell you as well."

"What did he say?"

"He's keeping an eye out. He's got other people surveilling." Jungkook crunched his nose.

"Good. Come back to me if anything else catches your attention..."

They agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Nah man, I'm on duty." Jungkook grinned.

"...By the way." he continued as he stood in the hall, ready to leave - "I know about you and Y/N."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, answering, in all simplicity:"...and?"

"I just don't like secrets between us, Yoongi."

"Did she tell you?" he wondered.

"She didn't need to, I saw you." he paused - "We're good, hyung. Me and her... are just friends now."

What a good boy.   
He was always so pure, he couldn't keep a secret from his hyung.  
He apreciated Jungkook's caracter.  
He apreciated his honesty.

He also apreciated him renouncing to someone who was never his to own.

\---

Yoongi decided to talk to Namjoon about his conversation with Jungkook.

He knocked and Namjoon opened the door.  
He sat down across from him, sitting on his office chair.

They discussed about his previous coversation with his pupil.

"The object is guarded, and the guards have no clue what it is. I've made sure of it. If someone wants it, they will have to get through me as well." Namjoon's voice was always so calming.

"That old thing?" Yoongi exclamed "... who would know to come look for it here?"

Only three people knew exactly what the object was: Namjoon, Seokjin and himself. They had made sure of it.

The three of them were tied by an unbreakable vow never to reveal its placement to anyone else.   
They virtually guarded it with their own lives.

"Seokjin thinks his brother is still out there." Namjoon rubbed his forehead, he was visibly tired: "I am sure he died, Yoongi. I saw his body burn, he couldn't have survived... he would have resurfaced long ago..." his eyes closed as he kept massaging his temples.

"Seokjin is haunted by these events. Of course he'd think it's Seok-jun." He raised his head to look at the huge canvas behind Namjoon, depicting the hero weilding his bow.  
"I'll talk to him" he reassured him.

\---

As he finally decided to get to his chambers, your figure standing over the glowfish pond caught his attention from the bay of the hallway he was in.

He decided to stop and look at you from afar, for a while.

Where you hoping he'd come for you?

'Not that soon, kitten' he thought.   
You needed to be more patient.   
He woudn't just give you what you wanted any time you wanted it.   
You had to earn it. He wanted you to beg for it.

Still, he found himself thinking about you as he finally closed his eyes, laying on his bed.

He stroked the empty bedside next to him, thinking of how nice it would be to have your warm body asleep by him.

He couldn't help but have mixed feelings about you.

He didn't like you at first.   
Years ago, you were a cocky and annoying girl.   
He enjoyed the competitive dynamic that was between you.   
He had liked seeing you loose, humiliating you at that tournament...

He knew it was wrong of him to get pleasure from that.   
He didn't like that he had enjoyed hurting you. But he couldn't help it.  
He knew you both shared the same passion for winning, for being the best... you both liked playing, both hated loosing.

When he learned that you'd be there for the competition... he was eager to play again. 

This time, at another game.   
A more interesting one.   
And he'd repented, he decided he would reward you instead of trying to defeat you.

But you didn't make it easy by being rude and cold to him all the time.

He just wanted you to play nice.  
Having you was all he wanted since you stepped foot on the island.

Now that he had you... he needed more.

He thought it would be fun to have you longing for him, dig that little wound a little deeper.   
But he was insatiable as well.

Where you winning? 

Or was he in the lead?


	9. Good day

End of October

The students of Mahoutokoro had a week of vacation to prepare for the november examinations.   
The younger students were permitted to go home in this period, some of the older ones decided to stay rather than going to their households - it would definately be easier to study at school rather than at home.

As a result, the institution felt emptier than usual.

The triwizard champions barely had over a month to finish preparing for the second task.

Nothing seemed to have changed since the end of the first one:  
Misha spent most of her time studying and practising various spells with you, while she caught up on her correspondance school-work along with her classmates.

Still no clue to advance.

You didn't ask the others - you didn't want to pressure her, but you were sure they hadn't figured anything else either.

Hoseok was confident regardless, and he was always so playfull... it wasn't easy to get a straight answer from him. So you had no clue on the advancement of his own champion.

Seokjin didn't seem to talk about the tournament as much as he did in the beginning; instead, he spent more time with Namjoon and Yoongi. The three of them had virtually become inseparable again, spending all their free time as a trio. You wondered what the heck they could be doing. 

You still had some time alone with Seokjin, but he wasn't as playful as usual, and you didn't want to push, even though you were still curious about his brother - you thought, maybe, he was pissed at you for even asking. But why wouldn't you ask? He was your friend - he could understand your curiosity...

Jimin still hadn't gotten back to you, so you were left completely in dark - which was the most frustrating experience in your book.   
You made a point of passing in that hall of pictures, to observe Seokjin's brother.

You knew magical pictures could have a little free-will, or at least, they reflected the image, thoughts and beliefs of the person at the time of when the photograph was taken.   
So, naturally, you'd asked questions... who are you? why aren't you smiling? do you get along with your brother?  
But he ignored you, completely - each time, scrutinizing you instead.  
He really was identical to Seokjin. The only real difference was the colour of his hair, blonde, lighter than your bestfriend's. 

You even asked Seokjin's own picture: what's his secret?   
But Seokjin's image only responded by teasing, laughing around with his friends - with the mind of a teenager: 'Why do you care? Who are you? Do you like me?' while younger versions of Yoongi and Namjoon bragged about girls and good grades around him.

It was all very, very frustrating. 

Almost as frustrating as the lack of play-time you had gotten with Yoongi.

He seemed distant as well. He didn't avoid you, but it was obvious that his mind was set on something of great importance. He was distracted in his thoughts, he didn't even lay his eyes on you playfully during meals.

It didn't seem to be related to you, though.   
You didn't believe you could actually be that important to him, important enought to make him mad or anything like that... and it's not like you'd done anything anyways.  
Maybe, certaintly... it had to do with whatever was going on between him, Namjoon and Seokjin.

Jungkook kept seeing you, here and there between his rounds and your time off, usually at night.

As you had agreed, nothing had happened between you - he just came to spend some time, chat, have a drink and he'd be on his way.   
It was pleasant having him around. Different.   
But his presence was much needed to keep you from being devoured by your late night thoughts, especially now that Seokjin wasn't as much around to chat with you until dawn.   
There wasn't the same connection between you and Jungkook, obviously... but it felt natural now, to confide in him about whatever.   
\---

"Why don't we go somewhere for a couple of days?" He asked you out of the blue, one night, as you were sharing a bottle of wine in your chambers. 

"What do you mean? Just the two of us?"  
It wasn't a bad idea, you'd wanted to get out of the school, just to catch a break. But you never thought he'd offer to take you away on vacation.

"Yeah, we never get to do anything besides hang out... and we never did anything before either... I could take you to the countryside! We could tour the country!" He seemed exited to show you around his native land.

He wasn't wrong. You barely ever did anything together, besides fucking.   
Any time you had met him in the past, it was always in sporadic places all over... and now that you decided to hang out and be friends, well, it was always around the school grounds.

"What about your duty?" you wondered as he got up and grasped his coat.

"Tae will cover. He's taking some days later on too. It's the holidays, there's no courses anyways... you can afford to take a couple of days off." He headed out of your room, swinging his coat over his shoulders - "...come on, say yes."

"How will you show me the whole country... in just a couple of days...?"

"I'll take you on my motorbike." he stated proudly - "It's my one and only muggle possession... I mean, it's not completely a muggle bike, I've tweaked it, upgraded. We can apparate anytime... it will be fun. Say yes." he pinched his lips, his head resting on the threshold.

"How can I say no..." you teased, pushing him out playfully.

"...I'll pick you up in the morning? Pack light." he smiled before leaving silently down the hall.

You nodded in agreement.

He was right. It would be fun.  
And it would be nice to get out of the Academy again.  
That week-end out with Hoseok had barely covered your need for fresh air.

\---

You glanced outside from the window, peaking at Jungkook walking away in the courtyard below. It was pitch dark, no clouds in the sky. The stars looked inviting.  
You looked at the time on your wrist. It was late... but you didn't feel like dozing off. 

You quickly grabbed your coat and decided to take a stroll outside, in the courtyard, to admire the starlight spectacle from the ground. After all, it would be a shame for that kind of spectacle to be un-noticed.

As you finally got to the ground, you realized they were less visible: the magical lighting was dimmering the sky's light.   
You observed around you to pick a better spot. 

The Great Hall tower. It was the tallest... surely there was a way to reach the top.   
You knew you couldn't apparate there due to the safety restrictions.   
There must have been a way from within, so you decided to search for the staircase.

Just as you predicted, a small wooden staircase, hidden between the outer and indoor wooden panels, circled all the way upwards. You started climbing.

The view from the highest balcony of the tower was unbelievable. You could see all the lights below, the glowfish illuminating the pond, imitating the spectable provided by the astral bodies floating around in the infinity of the darkness above.  
A

while passed, but you didnt feel like going back inside; so instead, you decided to sit down, resting your back on the wooden balcony frame. The air was cool. Your head felt empty.

\---

A deep, warm voice interpelled you.   
'Shit, I slept.'

Your cheeks were freezing, you couldn't feel your legs or arms.   
You raised your eyes to meet Yoongi's.

"What are you doing here, Kitten?" He crouched down to your level and felt your cheeks, frozen - "you are as cold as ice!"

"Alright, Foreigner..." you teased, but he didn't seem to catch the reference, judging by his baffled expression.

"I passed out..." you tried to get up, but you hadn't regained feelings in your limbs, so you akwardly wobbled as he stood up and stretched his hand torwards you. You hesitated, then finally grabbed his hand to hoist yourself up.

"That still doesn't answer my question." he rebuffed.

"Do you need to know everything I do and why?" You readjusted your coat.

"When you are strolling on my school's grounds in the middle of the night, I do, actually." His tone wasn't as playful as usual. He seemed... suspicious? 

Of what? What the fuck did he want?  
... as you were about to spill some violent, un-necessary answer, Seokjin's voice popped in your mind as if it were your conscience: 'rationalize your anger'. You took a deep breath.

"I came to look at the stars." you pointed upwards with your index finger - "...you can't see them as well from below, with all the lights."

He looked up and back at you before admitting:

"It is a pretty nice view." 

"I passed out, I didn't mean to stay so long. I didn't know it got this cold here." You started patting your arms and legs to encourage blood flow. Your limbs felt like the screen from your parent's old tv.

"It's the altitude..." he replied as he got a step closer to you and removed his trenchcoat - "Take this and let's head down."

"I don't need it... Thank you." you pushed it back torwards him.

"Suit yourself. Let's go."

He moved aside and let you precede him down the staircase. You both remained in silence as you descended back to the ground level of the tower.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he saw you parting ways.

"Back to my dorm. It's late."

"Come have a drink with me..." he whispered.

"I told you, it's late."

"Everyone is off for the rest of the week.. do you have some place to be?"   
He glanced at you - annoyed with your silence.

"Do you?" He continued.

He stepped closer to you and moved your hair from your shoulders to behind your ears, stroking your cold, red cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"Kitten?" He murmurded to your ear as he leened his face closer to yours, softly nibbling on your lobe.

You felt a shiver down your spine. His scent filled your lungs.

You took a step back, he was too inebriating.

"Jungkook is taking me to the coutryside for a couple of days."

His eyes widened with surprise.  
"Jungkook, uh?" He seemed displeased, annoyed... You liked that in his eyes.

"Is that a problem?" You teased.

He didn't answer, instead, he firmly grabbed your wrist and forced you to follow him.

You didn't protest. That's what you pushed for. That's why you told him.

You wanted to know if he was a jealous, possessive man. 

He silently unlocked his office door, pushed you inside before coming in behind you and locking the entrance. He paused, facing his wooden door for a couple of seconds.

"I guess we'll have that drink, then..." you grinned as you walked over to his chimney, where a small fire was dying out, and sat down on his couch.

You heard his footsteps coming closer to you, then stopping right behind you.

You felt his hands slowly shifting from the couch to your shoulders, caressing you gently untill he reached the nape of your neck.  
The touch of his fingers gave you chills.

"What are you going to do with him?" He whispered, leaning into your right ear. His breath was arousing.

"I told you, we're going to the countryside for a couple of days." You tried to remain calm.

"Why?" He started kissing your neck, gently, one soft peck after the other.

"Why not?" you playfully responded.  
That last kiss stung like a whasp. He'd bitten you.

"... why yould you care..." You murmured again.

He kept kissing and nibbling on your neck, circling around you, finally kneeling in between your legs.

He spread them, roughly, the grabbed them and pulled you forward to him.

"Get up." he suddently ordered.

You obliged, subjugated by his commanding tone. 

"Stand here." he pointed torwards the wall behind him.

You rested your back against it.  
What was on his mind?

He circled back and forth in front of you before finally stepping closer, grabbing your hips and pushing them against the wall.  
He pressed his forehead against yours. 

"...ask me." he mumbled and as he tossed his coat aside, you whispered an inaudible prayer to his ears. His eyes smiled.  
He started undoing your shirt, then bottoms, he stripped you bare as he started to harshly kiss you, biting you lips, your tongues intertwining as he kept pressing you against the wall.

His hands slid down your waist and grabbed you firmy again, digging his fingertips into your flesh.  
You started undoing his jeans, they were barely holding in his erection.  
He kneeled in front of you, slapped your thighs open, and started pleasuring you with his tongue.   
His hands were wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him, as he kept burying his lips and tongue on you...  
You had your fair share of men pleasuring you in this way in the past - even Jungkook's oral was heavenly.   
But Yoongi... was something else entirely.   
He'd bring you to the edge, nibbling on your spot and caressing it from inside your walls with his index and major, then he'd stop... watched your frustrated gaze, as you'd grasp his hair and pull him back against you, begging for him to finish...

"Ask me..." he ordered. 

He finally took you, when you couldn't bare but to give in and beg him to fuck you, slamming you against that damn cold wall, as the fire was dying out. As he was inside you, he held you jaw tightely as he kissed you, bit you, harshly grabbed your breasts.

"Don't make a sound..."  
He turned you over, pulled your hair as he pressed your cheek against the stone. You felt his teeth dig into the back of your shoulder, then his tonge and lips slide up your neck. You did your best to stay quiet, but you wanted to scream - waves of pleasure, one after the other, were rippling through your body at each thrust and touch of his skin against yours.

He knew exactly in which moments to stop and tease your orgasms, to bring you to the edge of reason, a while longer, before finally granting you relief.  
How did he know to command you, to shut you up... how did he know you wanted him, in that moment, to be master of your body, to control each muscle, command your orgasms...

You were in control of everything all the time. You wanted someone to take that away, to quiet down your mind, to have someone guide you, instead.

"Good girl..." he murmured as both of your bodies finally peaked in pleasure.

\---

"You still haven't answered my question..." he hummed as he helped you get dressed.

"I did, you're just not listening." you rebuffed "...and you haven't answered mine either"

"It doesn't matter to me what you do in your free time." he came closer to you as he buttoned up your heavy coat - "...but remember who gave you these." he gently kissed your neck, where obvious traces of his bites and kisses had marked your skin.  
"...remember who fucks you best." he whispered "what are you two doing anyways?"

"He's just taking me out of here for a break, to clear my head, show me around." you made your way to the exit - "...as friends." you concluded, leaving Yoongi alone.

\---

You looked in the mirror before crashing on your bed.  
He had left love marks all over you.  
They didn't hurt you. They were there, as he said, to remind you of how much pleasure he could give you, and how he was deciding how and when.

You liked having those traces on you.  
It was like a map of all your tender spots, touched one by one... he could read you so well.   
You wondered if he was like that will all his lovers, or if it was just for you.

You surely weren't like this with the others.  
None of them controlled your body and mind like he, somehow, did. 

They pleasured you, it was always fun... but it was never this intense, never exactly what you were unknowingly craving.  
Even Jungkook, who was a little rougher than the others, was never so rough to leave marks on you, nor did he ever tease your body, extending the lenght of your pleasure. He was pleasing, of course - but you were in charge of each sexual encounter.

Yoongi took you over, mind and body. He possessed you completely.   
You felt weightless, you didn't think of anything else, there was only heat, yearning, and pleasure.

\---

"You look exausted..." Jungkook was waiting for you on the edge of the island, where the sun was rising above the sea behind the platform.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep..." you weren't lying. You barely had time to shower and pack before meeting him.

"Do you want to postpone this?" He asked, timidly.  
You stepped closer and held his hand.

"Not at all. Let's go!"

He smiled and you both dissaparated from the island. As he was one of the aurors in charge, he could come in and out as he pleased: which in this case, was a perk - no one had to escort you in and on the school grounds.

You landed in a busy street, surrounded by sky scrapers and automobiles driving around- nobody noticed the two of you, landing out of the blue.

"Where are we?" You asked as you adjusted your backpack.

"Busan. We'll start from here." he pointed at his motorcicle, parked a couple feet away from you.

He jumpted on it and invited you to sit behind him. You obliged and held on to his waist.

Beautiful landscapes, and endless road ahead, the sound of music magically echoing in your ears through your helmet... it felt like a dream. You stopped in a couple small towns to eat and relax, blissfully taking in the autumn sun on your skin.  
After a whole day on the road, you finally stopped in a small town by the ocean, it was almost night.

"Let's crash here for the night, there won't be any muggles around." he parked his motorcycle and pulled out a bag from the seat.

He opened it, stood up, waved his wand and a tent started magically assembling itself.   
You didn't like muggle camping, but wizarding camping? It was the best.   
The inside of the tent was five times as large as it seemed, equipped with a bathroom and everything you needed to spend a comfortable night.

"Can you make a fire?" He asked you as he kept looking for things in his backpack, presumably your dinner.

You nodded and summoned a magical fire, which kept burning a couple inches from the ground. 

He grilled some meat as you both talked about the landscape, the beauty of the coastal town, his childhood trips in those areas, and eventually decided to sleep.

"We'll wake up at dawn, so get some actual sleep!" You heard him speak from his side of the tent. He'd enchanted two beds, laying on opposite sides, your bags and his motorcycle in the way in between you. 

"Does the bike have to be here?" you joked.

"What if it rains!" he jockingly pouted before dozing off.  
\---

The rest of the trip took you all the way to Seoul, passing by the countryside and small towns, each more beautiful than the previous. The food was amazing - Jungkook really knew the best muggle restaurants of the region. Each day you travelled in silence, for hours, in between each stop - the light music in your gear softly echoed in your thoughts as the landscape passed by your eyes.

As you reached the edge of the city, it was already dark, the streets were illuminated by the neon lights and traffic. 

"I have a surprise for you..." you heard Jungkook say as he parked his bike, in a small street somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul -"...I know how much you love muggle parties..." he took your hand and apparated you both at the edge of a hill, within the busy streets of Seoul. You both started walking torwards the neighbourhood he wanted to show you.

As you got there, the crowd kepts being denser, there were so many people, wearing masks and costumes. 

"It's Halloween!" You gasped as the realization of the date dawned on you.

"Have you ever celebrated in Itaewon?"

"Never!" you laughed, exctatic by the energy of that place. 

He smiled :"...then let's go!"  
He held your hand more firmly and made his way through the crowd, bringing you in the middle of the loud, busy, street party.

The night was long, music and people everywhere. You'd drank and danced with Jungkook, both having fun with the muggles around you. It reminded you of London, that New Year's even, when you first met him. 

As you were waving your hips back and forth, drink in hand, in a blissfull state between being high and drunk, three men passing by the window, outside, caught your attention. 

Two were tall and elegantly dressed, and one was shorter, wearing dark clothes and earrings. One of them turned to look back, as if to check behind him. 

You recognized them immediately.

What were Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin doing there?


	10. What am I to you

Seeing them there was definately out of the ordinary.

What were all three of them doing, in Itaewon, in the middle of the night?

You set your drink down on the nearest surface you could find and pushed people out of the way, you needed to exit the building immediately. You had to know what they were doing. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just your damned natural curiosity...but you just knew you couldn't let it be and ignore them.

Jungkook evidently noticed your parting, as he was right behind you just minutes after you had started following the trio in the streets.

"Where are you going?" He shouted - but you pushed him aside, in the nearest alley, you didn't want the others to notice you - even though it would be hard to spot you both in the crowd.

"Be quiet. Look..." you grabbed him by the jacket and pulled his head back into the street, pointing torwards the three men who were still advancing at a far pace down the road.

"Why are you hiding? We know them..." he whispered as you grabbed his hand and quietly started to follow them from afar.

"Isn't odd?" you paused and discreetely pulled out your wand - "What are they doing here, now?"

"The same as us? Partying?" he shrugged, tipsy and confused.

"No, I saw their faces. They seemed preoccupied with something. Let's keep moving."

You both kept following their trail throught the crowd.   
The clubs and pubs were filled, the streets still packed with people partying, dancing and shouting.   
It was a good cover for you two.

You knew something was off, it had been for weeks - all those strange conversations they had that stopped anytime you showed up... What were they hiding?

Suddently, they all turned right in a dark alley in between two closed shops.   
You barely noticed them, it was hard to keep track of their positions - especially with their dark clothes. You ran to catch up, but once you both got there, there was no trace of them - all that was left was an almost empty, wet alley and a closed metal gate. The few people there didn't even seem to notice you and Jungkook.

Jungkook touched the gate, trying to see if it was opened.  
"Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"You're the one who's from here..." you rebuffed, frustrated that you'd lost them.

"Give me two minutes, wait here." he quietly hid himself fruther in the alley, dissaparated in front of your eyes, probably trying to get a better view of the city from above the buildings, and re-appeared soon after - the muggles didn't even notice: "We're close to one of the magical districts, there must be an entrance here somewhere..."

He was right: scanning your surroundings, you noticed the gate had a small lock which ignited as you touched it with your wand. Jungkook double checked the crowd - but the enchantements shielded your presence and the gate from their muggle eyes.

"Let's get in." he mumbled as you ignited the lock again, then pushed on the door, and both of you dissapeared into thin air.

It was like walking through a portal - one second, you were in a busy, lit up muggle street - and the next, all the noise from Itaewon was gone, as well as the people and the light. What was left was a quiet, empty street, with closed magical shops and few lights illuminating the sidewalks. 

"Fuck, I think we lost them..." you sighed as you both kept advancing, looking around, peaking in each small alley.

"Lost who?" Yoongi's voice startled you both. He had appeared right behind you. He didn't look comtempt.

"FUCK! You scared me, hyung..." Jungkook hissed as he was faced with his mentor.

"What are you doing here?" you asked him promtly, crossing your arms and holding on to your wand.

"I could ask you both the same thing. Weren't you supposed to be travelling, or something?" he explaimed.

"We are travelling." you snapped back.

"How did you know?" Jungkook asked, but he figured the answer out as he saw the look on both your faces - "Ah, yeah... We did, we were partying in Itaewon and we saw you guys..."

"So you followed us?" he screeched - "Shouldn't you mind your own fucking business?" That last part was directly adressed to you - Yoongi had grasped your caracter, he knew damn well you were nosy and curious... and that Jungkook would follow you around anywhere.

"Where are Namjoon and Seokjin?" you interrupted him, impassible. You didn't care that he was mad, you just wanted to know the truth.

"Ahead." he shrugged.

"Don't be mad, hyung..." Jungkook tried to get closer to his friend, who turned his back on him and started walking further away - "We were just curious to see what you were up to, we weren't spying or anything."

"Still, did it ever occur to you that we didn't want to be followed?" 

"If you didn't want that, you should have guarded your flanks better." you chuckled - which visibly annoyed him, you felt a sting when he turned around and looked you straight in the eyes.

"I did. That's why I'm here." He pulled out a pack of sigarettes from his coat, took one out and lit it - "Anyway, you're here now..." he puffed out a huge cloud of smoke "Might as well tag along."

The three of you now walked side by side in the empty street of the magical neighbourhood of Seoul.

"Where are my marks?" he whispered as he passed you, Jungkook couldn't hear his soft voice.   
You instinctively touched your neck. You had taken care of hiding them with spells - you didn't want every single one to be visible, especially since you were travelling around with Jungkook.  
But the damn sting was still there, you could feel warmth radiating from each spot.  
'Even when he's pissed, he still thinks about that?' 

"You have a nasty habit of not giving me straight answers, Yoongi..." you murmured.

"What are you all doing here? At this hour?" Jungkook added, he was curious too.  
Yoongi kept quietly smoking.

"Seokjin will explain, I guess." he paused - "But don't get too cocky for more then he's willing to tell, got me?" that last part was clearly intended for your ears.

\---

After entering one of the buildings through a small side door, you walked up five or six floors before arriving in a small, bare hallway. Yoongi stopped in front of a wooden green door - it didn't have a number, but you had noticed none of the other doors did either. He knocked three times before opening and entering.

It was a small apartment - well decorated, well furnished, it didn't seem like somebody had lived there for weeks though: everything was too neat, there were no traces of actual life. 

"Y/N?" Seokjin's voice made you turn to the right, where he emerged from the adjacent room, followed by Namjoon - "So it was you two who followed us..."

"I brought them in. They are too stubborn to back away anyways." Yoongi dropped on one of the couches in the room.

"I spotted you in the crowd, so I followed." you quickly added to his explanation - "Jungkook was with me, so he followed as well."

"You could have just called out for us, we'd have stopped..." Seokjin took a seat and pointed and the free seats available in fron of him, urging you to get comfortable - "Why didn't you?"

Why hadn't you?  
That would have been a natural thing to do, calling out your friends and aquaintances as you recognized them in a crowd...  
But their suspicious talks, secret meetings... You were curious. You didn't want a bullshit excuse, so you figured that by spying on them, you'd get a straight answer.  
It took you a couple of seconds to gather your thoughts before deciding to answer truthfully.

"The three of you have been acting different for weeks. Seokjin, you don't talk to me anymore, you are barely sleeping ... Namjoon is always in his office..." you looked at Yoongi - "And you've been very defensive."

"So what?" Yoongi raised his eyebrows.

"So I figured something was going on, and you didn't want me to be in the loop. And I hate not knowing what is going on when there is clearly something to be dealt with that is worrying you all. Is this about the Tournament? Because..."

"Is this about the conversation we had?" Jungkook interrupted you abruptly. 

'What conversation?' you thought, annoyed that even Jungkook was more aware than you had been.

Namjoon looked at Seokjin and Yoongi, then nodded. He was standing guard by the window, looking outside down the street - as if to verify that nobody else had followed.  
Then he finally spoke:

"Y/N, you aren't wrong. Something is to be dealt with. But we must verify something first." He kept looking throught the bay- "Someone with terrible intentions is trying to get into my school."

"Who?" you exclaimed - "...and why?"

Namjoon kept gazing outside as Yoongi and Seokjin exchanged complicit stares again.

"Should we?" Namjoon mumbled, and Yoongi nodded before explaining:  
"Mahoutokoro isn't only a magical school. It's also a fortress, guarding one of the most dangerous magical objects in existance." 

"What object?" you whispered - you didn't remember reading about any type of magical airloom legend about an object in Mahoutokoro, as you'd read, for example, about the Sword of Gryffondor appearing at Hogwarts, stuff like that. 

"The object is called Indra's bow." Yoongi continued.   
S

eokjin didn't seem talkative, his gaze avoided yours and kept focusing on the door - "It's a bow that was enchanted by a dangerous wizard, centuries ago, it's one of the most precious magical instruments of our continent..."

"The bow was kept in Mahoutokoro? I thought it was lost!" Jungkook gasped. Clearly, he now knew what they were talking about.

That appelation did ring a bell. You had read about it during your curse breaking studies, as you had studied a variety of magical items from the world. But you didn't know the object was still intact, somewhere... it was just a lost relic. And you couldn't quite remember what its purpose was either.

"It was never lost." Seokjin finally spoke:   
"The bow was kept in my family, for generations, preserving it sealed and protecting people... until someone tried to steal it, destroying my home and family in that process." he cracked his knuckles and kept looking at the door - "The bow was, fortunately, recovered and hidden again, this time, the exact placement is kept secret."

"Who hid it?" You asked.  
This had something to do with what happened to his brother, you were sure of it, judging by his eyes - it was the same look he gave you each time you tried to talk about his past.

"That's an odd question." Namjoon interrupted the conversation.

"What do you mean?" you snapped back.

"Shouldn't you be more curious about who tried to steal it, rather than who hid it again?" He didn't turn around to face you, but his dragon eyes reflected on the window, crossing your own.

"Does it matter who tried before, since they failed? You said someone is trying again." you argued - "I'm most curious about who hid it, because if it's that important to you, why the heck is it's location known again? ... someone did a shitty job at keeping it safe." you concluded.

Yoongi chuckled loudly, Seokjin looked at his feet and Namjoon raised his eyebrows intimidatingly. 

"We did. The three of us." Namjoon responded, turning around swiftly. "We were there, took it and hid it in secret, in the school grounds."

"That's why there's protective incantations all over the island..." Seokjin added.

"Well, I'm sorry to say so, but she's right..." Jungkook intervened, baffling you - "If someone is trying to get it again, it means they somehow must have known this is where it was kept. So you should have hidden the secret better." 

"We've kept it safe for over twelve years." Yoongi snapped back at him. 

"So then, who do you think knows?" you questioned the trio, but none of them faced you - "Don't you have the slightest clue?"

"You don't need to worry about it, we have it handled." Yoongi smiled. 

"Clearly, you don't..." 

"Will you two, please, stop." Seokjin raised his voice and interrupted your bickering. He massaged his temples lightly, visibly annoyed and fatigued.

"...so where are you keeping it?" Jungkook wondered aloud. 

"We can't say more." Namjoon responded.

"With all due respect, you've already spilled quite a lot of tea on the matter. Won't you at least warn Jungkook, who is in charge of protecting the grounds, so he can surveil that place with an eagle eye?" you argued, but Namjoon shut you down almost immediately:

"It's not that we won't...We can't."

Why only share so much? They all kept giving each other looks and remained in silence.

Then it hit you:   
"Do you all share an unbreakable promise about the exact placement? To protect it?" you mumbled, hoping they would say they didn't.  
You knew that practise was current in the older days - but it hadn't been used between wizards in years, it was too dangerous - "That's why you can't say more?"   
The three of the nodded. 

Fucking idiots.

Jungkook seemed as shocked and concerned as you. His thoughts must have been similar to yours.

"...so, what are you doing here tonight then?" Jungkook finally asked, breaking the awkard silence in the room.

Yoongi stood up and walked torwards Namjoon, he also started looking throught the bay window :"Seokjin, Namjoon and I have created a replica, successfully. Took us weeks to make."

That's why he's been so busy. The pieces were starting to fall in place.  
That's why he was so defensive, that night, when he found you wondering in the castle in the night - he must have suspected you were looking for something.  
That's what all the conversations were about, that's why Seokjin spent so much of his free time with them... 

"Are you baiting someone with the replica?" you began to understand the logitistics of their plan.

"Yes. We came to Seoul tonight to place the replica in the District Ministry of Magic. Nobody but us three..." Namjoon paused, took a breath, and continued :"Well, us five now - nobody else knows it's a fake. Not even the ministry."

"We used my connections with the ministry officials to find a suitable place for it within the District - they've placed it in the Department of Magical Objects Storage and Control... the aurors are surveilling it day and night." Yoongi stated.

Namjoon fleshed out their larger scheme:  
"An article has been released to the magical press, concerning a magical item being donated by Mahoutokoro to the Ministry, tonight. No mention of its nature, just of its great value."   
He paused, his right hand slowly entered his long coat:   
"That's why we went through Itaewon, there's a lot of magical folk around those parts of the city... people know me, the Prodigy... seeing me in town, the night of the donation, solidified the idea that the object is valuable."

"So, you baited your presence and the object, and what? You want whoever is after it to come look for it right away?" you wondered.

Namjoon smiled, and pulled out his wand - pointing it torwards you and Jungkook:  
"... are you two sure it was a coincidence, following us here, tonight, of all nights?" 

Seokjin stood up immediately and placed himself between Namjoon's wand and Jungkook and yourself - you both immediately held your wands defensively.

"Namjoon, don't." he whined "It's not them." he spread his arms wide, as if to protect you both.

"What the fuck is your problem?" you hissed at him from behind Seokjin's wide shoulders - "Ten minutes ago, I wasn't even aware of the existance of your precious bow... do you really think we're here for it?"

"Proove it then. Seokjin." Namjoon pointed at his friend's vest - "Make them take the potion."

"What potion?" Jungkook exclaimed - "We're not taking anything!"

Seokjin turned around and pulled a small, green vial from his pocket - and it wasn't one of his usual, fun ones.  
Your eyes met Yoongi's - who didn't seem to be bothered by the events unfolding.   
He just kept quiet, sitting in his corner.

"Aren't you his mentor? Don't you fucking trust him?" You screamed at him.  
Yoongi stroked his hair and simply answered : "We can't take any chances, I'm sorry, Kookie..."

Seokjin took a step closer to you both and showed you the bottle from upclose.

"It's truth serum... I made it." Seokjin murmured - "Please, he won't take no for an answer...Please. Trust me." he was right. Namjoon's dragon eyes were suddently dark and cold, far different from the warmth and caring look he'd kept up until that night. There was no way in hell he would let you walk out of that room, unless you'd proven your innocence in the matter.

"If we agree, what next?" Jungkook bargained.

"We'll make sure you're not an impostor. Then, we'll have to make a deal - all five of us. You're both involved now...that's your own problem." Namjoon concluded.

Fine. Fuck.  
If that's what it took to get them off your back.  
You grabbed it from Seokjin's hands, chugging a couple drops and passing it to Jungkook.

It didn't taste good.  
They asked you many questions, regarding your intentions with the bow, your true reasons for coming to Mahoutokoro, or if you had any dealings with wizards who had eyed the bow.  
Given your history as a curse breaker and your interest in those types of objects, in retrospect, Namjoons suspicions weren't completely unfounded.   
Still.

Clearly, neither you nor Jungkook were involved in any plot they could have suspected.  
It was really a fucking coincidence that you saw them in Itaewon, the night they hid the replica, walking into part of their bait - following them in the night, getting the story...  
You were pissed that they'd ever suspect you.

But you understood why they were being defensive: in their place, you would have taken every precaution as well - even if it involved someone you deeply trusted.

"What now?" you finally asked.

"Unbreakable promise." Yoongi stated.

"That shit is illegal..." you mumbled.

"Only the three of us knew it was a replica. Now you both know as well." Yoongi continued:  
"This secret needs to be safe between us, or our plan could fail." He grabbed your wrist and you grabbed his in return. You felt as if you didn't have a choice but to agree.

His eyes deep within yours, you knew this promise was going to link you untill your death.

"Why tell us in the first place?" Jungkook asked as Namjoon grabbed his hands to initiate the same enchantement - "You could have lied, you should have lied. Secrets are best kept among less people."

"...it was a part of the plan, to see your reaction. Telling you the truth about the situation was the only way to see if you'd attack to get to the bow." Seokjin sighed - "...and to get you to take the serum afterwards, double checking your identity...just in case." He didn't seem pleased of this method: you knew it wasn't his style of doing things. Seokjin wouln't have gotten you involved, and if he had, he would have trusted you right away.   
This method had Yoongi written all over - truthfully, you would have done the exact same thing.

As the rain started to fall in Seoul that night, the unbreakable promise bonded your five souls around a secret that could never be revealed.

\---

"Whose apartment is this anyways?" you finally asked as you all decided to leave.

"Yoongi's..." Seokjin grinned - "...he doesn't live in the school all year 'round, they'd kick him out, he's too annoying." Yoongi's stare made him giggle.

"How are we going to leave? Isn't it suspicious if the five of us leave all together?" Jungkook asked Namjoon, who agreed something had to be done to avoid being noticeable.

"Jungkook, you and I can dissaparate in and out of the school... take Seokjin back to Mahoutokoro with you. I need to be seen around the city a while longer. We'll meet in my office, sometime soon - to discuss if anything has happened to the replica, or if any suspect has come forward. For now, focus on your champions and tasks... that's why you're here in the first place." Namjoon headed out and silently closed the door behind him. 

Yoongi pulled out a sigarette and started smoking again.

"Y/N and I will wait a while and leave later..." he puffed. 

Jungkook came close to you, grabbed your hand and held it tight:  
"Sorry our vacation got cut short - it was fun while it lasted!" he whispered as he pecked your cheek. You smiled, and thanked him for his time - "See you soon, Jungkook" you whispered.

"I'm sorry about tonight..." Seokjin stated as Jungkook got close to him and rested his hand on his shoulder - "Sorry to the both of you." he paused, looking back at you - "Y/N, I am really sorry... "

"Don't worry about it Jinnie - we'll talk about it, soon." You smiled and he seemed reassured.   
They both dissaparated into thin air, leaving you and Yoongi alone in his now darkened apartment.

"Don't take tonight personally..." Yoongi finally spoke in between puffs, interrupting the silence between you - "We can't take any chances, I think you can understand that, of all people. Take a seat."

You quietly obeyed.

"I do...Really." you were still processing all the information - "How long has this been going on? Your suspicions, I mean..."

He sat across from you.

"Since the beginning of the school year. With people coming and going for the tournament, I think whoever is trying to get in wants to use the crowds, journalists, spectators as a cover to enter discreetely." he took out another sigarette, held it between his fingers and handed it to you.

He continued - "Jungkook and Taehyung felt someone kept trying to get in through the defensive spells, but they could never figure out where it was coming from - that's why Jungkook warned Namjoon that something was off."

"Is this the first time someone has tried to get in?" You grabbed the sigarette in your lips, and decided to sit by him, leaned torwards him to turn it on from his burning tip. Your eyes a few inches apart, you stared at each other as the smoke surrounded your faces.

"Nobody knew it was in Mahoutokoro. We don't even know how that leaked, frankly. You were right, we could have done better..." he puffed and your sigarette lit up again, against his - "That's why we decided to create a replica, a replica so well made not even the Ministry knows it's fake."

"Why was it in Seokjin's family in the first place?" you paused and inhailed smoke - "What does it even do?"

"They are Indra's heires...it belonged to his family, generation from generation... but it was never used, always kept hidden and protected, given to the next son or daughter to keep safe with their own lives." he spoke softly and stood up, removed his jacket, placing in on one of the chairs near him.

"You didn't answer my second question."

"It channels and incredible ammount of magic..." sitting back closer to you, he finished his sigarette and crushed it on the small clay ashtray on the coffe table in front of you - his fingers slid through your hair, placing them behind your ears as he gently caressed your cheek with his thumb. He grabbed the sigarette in your mouth and layed it on the tray next to his crumbled one.

"But what is so special about it?" You mumbled.

Yoongi interrupted you as he started to gently kiss your lower neck.

"Don't try to distract me, Yoongi..." you whined, but he started pushing you on your back, nibbling on your neck and ears, slowly undressing you from top to bottom.   
Fuck - you wanted to get answers, but as soon as his fingers had touched your skin, it was harder and harder to stay focused and not let him. 

"You can ask Seokjin or Namjoon later." he hissed - "We're alone in my apartment, kitten... let me have you." his lips pressed onto yours, he started biting your lower one and his tongue pushed through, initiating a passionate kiss which you reciprocated.   
His fingers effortlessly got rid of the remainder of your clothes, then slid to your hips, finally to your knees, hoisting them above your waist and spreading your legs wide open, your body exposed completely - "Let me taste you, kitten" he started kissing your inner thighs, made his way to your folds and finally found your spot, wrapping his lips around it, nibbling and licking you.

As he brought you to the edge of your first orgasm of the night, he stood up and undressed himself - sat back on the couch, asking you over by grabbing you by the legs and pulling you onto him, your lips intertwined in rough kisses, pulling your hair and lifting your chin above him, he bit your neck again - "Why did you erase my marks?" he moaned as you grinded over his hardened cock, rubbing your folds against it.

"So you'd give me more..." you sussured in his ear as you took him inside you and started riding him, his hands holding your backside, bruising you with his firm grip and occasional spanks, sucking on your breasts and neck, leaving marks all over you again.

As your bodies found each other several times until dawn, your mind set aside the events of that night - the bow, the promise, the gloomy presence that was trying to enter the castle ...

\---

"Will you hide them again?" He asked as he tied his combat boot's laces, you both dressed up as the sun arose on Seoul.

"I can't let my students see them..." You were waiting for him at the door, impatiently.

"If I don't see them, I'll want to make more..." He grinned and finally stood up, patting your hair gently. He cupped your cheek, then grabbed your chin in between his fingers.

"I guess you'll have to, then." you muttered between your teeth, interrupted by his lips meeting yours.

"Should we grab something to eat, before going back? To be less cospicuous?" he asked - "There's probably always some muggle place opened at this hour." he grabbed your waist and pushed you outside as he closed the door behind you both, locking it with a spell. The door dissapeared as you walked down the hall.

"I think Seokjin will have noticed we didn't come back 'till the morning..." you grinned as you walked ahead, out of the building.

"He'll get over it...Anyways - how was your vacation?"

That question seemed sudden, he didn't seem pleased, just hours before, when he'd found you together - even though he knew about the holiday. 

"It was nice, we travelled the countryside... partied in Itaewon on Halloween night."

"Ah shit, I forgot it was Halloween. Those parties are fun, he was right to bring you along." he opened the passage between the magical street and the regular street door, then wrapped his arm around your waist as you both walked down the hill - "You two are still just friends?" he asked, to which you nodded.

He seemed pleased, then announced: "I'll buy you an Americano."


End file.
